Prowl's Journal
by Tiamat1972
Summary: Captured by the Decepticons, six Autobots must struggle to survive their strange circumstances.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Transformers. They came over from Hasbro to pester me, so I drafted them into my fics. I thought it sounded like a fair deal but somehow, they don't agree...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story idea has been floating around my head for at least as long as Close Encounter. Never thought it would see the light of day, but Okami-chan talked me into sharing. Hope you have as much fun reading it as I am writing it.

Special thanks go out to Okami-chan for beta reading and Autumn Sparrow for cheering me on.

* * *

Prologue

Prowl slowly on lined. His HUD flashed red, damage reports scrolling. He killed the process. He didn't need to read it to know he was in bad shape. The sharp throbbing pain he felt was quite enough. He didn't need any more reminders of how he got damaged either. Thinking back to that interrogation session with Soundwave and Vortex would crash his battle computer.

He was back in his cell, chained to the wall. He lifted his head and looked around. Bluestreak hung in his chains nearby, offline. Hound was across from him, watching him. From the dim flickering of his optics, Prowl knew the scout was in a lot of pain. Jazz was missing, as were both twins. Prowl felt his spark lurch but there was nothing he could do to save his fellow Autobots.

He fought the rising despair. Jazz was most likely undergoing the same interrogation as he had. Prowl knew the saboteur would fight it, resist with all he had, but it was only a matter of time before he was broken and Soundwave invaded his mind. Prowl shuddered, not wanting to think about that. It was too close, too recent an experience.

Prowl didn't want to think too closely about where the twins were either. It wasn't interrogation; that much was certain. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, as well as Hound and Bluestreak, had been interrogated when they were first captured. As lower ranked Autobots, they simply didn't have any information the Decepticons would find valuable. But that didn't mean they weren't pulled from the cell for long periods and returned damaged and traumatized. The worst was when they only took one twin, leaving the other to twist in his chains, feeling his brother's torment and helpless to do anything. Both twins refused to discuss where they were taken or what was done. For the most part, it wasn't necessary; the damage on their frames told the story for them.

But it didn't explain the time Sideswipe was taken and Sunstreaker was reduced to screaming in pain and panic, thrashing around in his chains. He had lapsed into unconsciousness before long and was out for a long time. Sideswipe had been dragged back in similar state. After that, they were usually taken together.

The door to their cell opened and Brawl and Vortex entered, dragging Jazz between them. The saboteur looked unconscious as they chained him back up. With a parting kick, the Combaticons left and the cell was locked again. When the lock clanked home, Jazz lifted his head and looked around. His visor was cracked and flickered dimly.

"Sides and Sunny aren't back. Slag," Jazz rasped, vocalizer extremely staticky.

"When were they taken?" Prowl had a sickening twinge in his battle computer. He ignored it, not wanting to confront the reality it presented him.

"Just after you were. Starscream picked them up personally this time. Prowl, they cringed from him. They were completely terrified. I think they would have rather played patty cake with the Stunticons again than go with him." Jazz rasped out. His vocalizer was clearly paining him but not as much as the worry for his comrades.

Prowl vented a sigh. Not much else could be said. They hung in silence until exhaustion claimed them.

The clanking of the locks woke them. Prowl felt a chill down his spinal assembly. They had all learned by now, that sound usually meant pain for one of them. Prowl still couldn't prevent the small hope that the twins were being brought back, alive and not too badly damaged. The numbers and logic that his battle computer was providing him was no comfort and he fought the lock up he could feel approaching. He couldn't afford it right now.

Onslaught and Brawl stepped in. Prowl's spark sank and shuddered. The twins were still gone and the presence of the Combaticon leader didn't bode well for them. Onslaught surveyed them dispassionately then pointed at Jazz.

"Brawl, take that one. He gives you any trouble, break the joints in his other leg," Onslaught commanded. Brawl chuckled and stepped towards Jazz. Jazz was unchained and hoisted over Brawl's broad shoulder. The black and white saboteur fought him but he was too weak and too damaged. Brawl just laughed at his efforts and carried Jazz out of the cell. He was replaced by Swindle, who took Bluestreak. Blast Off came and took Hound out and Prowl found he was being carried by Vortex. It was only marginally less humiliating than being dragged. Walking was out of the question; all of them had too much damage to one or both legs.

Vortex didn't seem to mind carrying him. He cackled gleefully, and patted Prowl on the aft. Prowl couldn't stop the shudder that ran through him. It only caused Vortex to laugh more. Prowl glanced around. This wasn't the way to the interrogation room. Where were they going? Fear gripped him and this time he did lock up for a short time. The world faded into black.

Prowl woke up when he was dropped onto the floor beside Jazz. The saboteur helped him into a sitting position, expression grave. Prowl took in his surroundings. He was seated on the floor with his cellmates, surrounded by Combaticons. They were in some sort of lab. Off to the side, somewhere past Brawl, the sound of someone slowly and painfully trying to draw in air to their cooling system was very loud in the silence of the lab. Glancing at Jazz's grim face, he had a sick feeling they had been reunited with the twins.

"Welcome to my laboratory," a familiar high-pitched voice broke the silence. Starscream arrogantly strode into the room, stopping to loom over the battered Autobots. "I do hope you enjoy your stay."

Prowl exchanged uncertain looks with the other Autobots but they held their peace. To speak out of turn was to get beaten and they couldn't stand up to anymore.

Starscream continued, amused by their submissive demeanours. "Your fellow warriors have been ever so kind to assist me with my research." He pushed Brawl to step out of their line of sight. Prowl looked up at Sunstreaker, strapped securely to a table, chest plate gone with some wiring and instruments hooked up to his systems, mostly around his spark chamber. He was barely on line and the source of the heavy breathing. Past him, on another table, lay Sideswipe, likewise strapped down and completely offline. Motormaster loomed over him and smirked at the other Autobots.

"Great Cybertron! You monster! What did you do to them?" Prowl was appalled.

"Seems our broken tactician still has a little spunk," Starscream glanced over at Vortex, who cringed a little. Starscream smirked at him and strode over to Prowl. He crouched down and seized Prowl by the chin, forcing him to look into his scarlet optics. The scrape of metal on the floor was quickly drowned out by the sound of weapons charging. Starscream ignored both, smirking into Prowl's optics. He was too weak to pull away. "I'd tell you but you aren't scientist enough to appreciate my brilliance. Suffice it to say, they finally proved themselves useful for something."

Starscream stood, releasing Prowl, who fell back to the floor with a grunt. Prowl glanced at the other Autobots. They wore angry expressions.

Starscream strode over to Onslaught. "Have them secured here in the lab. I need them available but I don't want any distractions. An experiment gets ruined because of an Autobot, I'll be taking it out of your hide!"

"You won't have any problems, Starscream. I give you my word on that." Onslaught replied, confidently. "Combaticons, you heard the mech. Move it!"

With the coordination and efficiency only a gestalt can achieve, the Autobots found themselves chained to the walls again. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were left on their tables. Sunstreaker had finally fallen unconscious. Sideswipe was still out and from the dents and scorch marks on his frame, Prowl couldn't help but be thankful for that.

Starscream had sent Motormaster from the room. Bombshell and Hook had replaced him and while the other Combaticons stood guard, Vortex joined them. The odd quartet unhooked the wires from Sunstreaker's chest and moved the table over to another machine. A great glass tube rested beside it. A wired helm was placed on his head and more wires were plugged into his systems.

"He's too low on energy, Starscream. You'll have to refuel them for this to even have a chance at working." Bombshell was checking the readouts from Sunstreaker's systems on a nearby monitor.

"The chance of success would also be higher if he was on line." Hook looked over the Insecticon's shoulder to examine the figures. He stepped back when Starscream approached to examine the figures for himself.

"So I see. Vortex. Refuel him and the other Autobots." Starscream signalled the Combaticon and strode out of the lab, leaving Hook and Bombshell to monitor things. Vortex jumped up and got to work.

Prowl watched him set up energon drips for the twins before his view was blocked by a Combaticon with an energon cube. It was held up to his mouth to drink. He didn't like this but he drank what was given to him. The energy flooded through his systems, revitalizing him. A whine of protest distracted him and Blast Off, who was feeding him the cube. Glancing down to the other end of the line, Prowl could see Swindle getting annoyed with Bluestreak. Bluestreak was refusing to accept the cube, turning his head away as much as he could.

"Fragging pit spawn Autobot," Swindle cursed.

"Don't want it," Bluestreak shook his head.

"Bluestreak, drink the cube." Prowl didn't want to order him to obey a Decepticon but they had to keep their strength up if they were going to survive this.

"But Prowl! It could be poison or spiked or something!" Bluestreak protested.

"That it maybe but you need your strength. We also don't have a choice," Prowl told him gently.

"Blue, drink it before they decide to give it to you in a nastier way. Believe me, you don't want that," Jazz rasped beside him.

Bluestreak made a distressed sound and looked wild with fear but settled himself enough to let Swindle tip the energon into his intakes.

Sideswipe moaned on his table. He was waking up. "Sunny…" The weak dispirited voice was barely recognizable as belonging to the red Lamborghini.

"He's over there, Sideswipe. Unconscious." Prowl answered him.

"Prowl," Sideswipe's head turned vaguely into Prowl's direction. Sideswipe's optics remained dark, except for the sparks crackling from them. Prowl realized with horror, that Sideswipe's optics weren't dark, the protective glass and lights were gone and the internal mechanisms were damaged. He had been blinded.

"Prowl," Sideswipe pleaded. Help me. Was the unspoken entreaty. Get us out of here. It was spark breaking to see Sideswipe like this. But Prowl was as helpless as the rest of them.

Another moan filled the air, this time from Sunstreaker. "Sides," he called as he struggled on his table. The straps held him fast and he was far too weak to break them.

"How nauseatingly touching," Bombshell snorted. "Just one big happy family."

Hook ignored the Autobots prattle and concentrated on the system read outs. He stood and turned. "Starscream!" he called. When the silver and red jet appeared, he indicated the screen. "We are ready to begin."

"Excellent." Starscream walked over and glanced at the screen. Pleased with what he saw, he nodded. "Bombshell! Begin the procedure."

Bombshell cackled evilly and flipped a switch.

The machine behind Sunstreaker's table lit up, lights flashing ominously. Sunstreaker screamed in fear and pain and started to thrash around. Sideswipe yelled as well, desperately trying to get loose and get to his brother. Starscream's laughter cut over and through the screaming. Prowl could only stare, horrified and unable to turn away.

Sunstreaker bucked, arching his back as much as the straps would allow, then suddenly went limp and still. His optics were completely dark and his body began to grey.

Sideswipe went ballistic. "Sunny! SUNSTREAKER!" he shrieked. He thrashed and kicked at his bonds but still could not get free.

The Combaticons chuckled, enjoying the show. Prowl exchanged horrified glances with Jazz, the only other Autobot he could see right now. He could hear Bluestreak's terrified babbling and Hound's soft cursing beyond the saboteur.

Starscream turned majestically and faced Bombshell. "Bombshell, report!" he yelled over the racket.

"Transference completed. Everything is green. Vortex! Did it work?" Bombshell looked up from his screens.

Vortex was checking something by the large glass tube. "The experiment was a success, oh mighty Starscream." He laughed and dropped what he was holding into a box. "Shall we ready the next Autobot?"

"By all means, Vortex. The red one is next," Starscream's smile threatened to split his faceplates and was not a pleasant sight to behold.

Bombshell and Vortex walked over and rolled the table with the thrashing red Lamborghini over to the machine and started hooking him up. Hook had rolled the table with Sunstreaker's greyed out form out of the way and unstrapped his body, dumping it into a corner. He then rolled it over to where the Autobots were chained.

"He's ready, Starscream," Bombshell resumed his place at the monitors.

"Then begin." Starscream watched as the machine lit up again and the thrashing red form went limp and silent and grey. "Vortex?"

"Another success." It was hard to read Vortex sometimes, having both a visor and facemask but everyone could see he was grinning with glee.

"Sides…" Jazz rasped softly, unable to take his optics off the grey figure being dumped in the corner.

Starscream turned to them, smirking at Prowl. "Bombshell, the gunner is next."

"No! No! Don't! I beg you don't! Prowl! Jazz! Somebody!" Bluestreak panicked. Blast Off and Brawl laughed as they unchained him and strapped him to the table. His weak thrashing was no hindrance to them at all.

"Blue…" Hound gasped and pulled at his chains. Jazz cursed softly but thoroughly.

Prowl knew he should do something, say something, react in some manner. Instead he was frozen, numb. The horror was too much. He could feel his battle computer about to crash again.

Bluestreak was rolled over beside the glass tube and the waiting Bombshell hooked him up. The gunner turned beseeching optics towards Prowl. "Prowl…" he pleaded.

"I'm sorry Blue." Prowl really hated his battle computer at that moment. There was nothing he could say, nothing he had to bargain with, nothing he could do. He knew this. He didn't need it to keep calculating Bluestreak's chance of survival. The terror in his young friend's optics hurt enough by itself.

Starscream nodded to his subordinates when everything was set up to his satisfaction and they had resumed their places. He walked over beside Bluestreak and loomed over him. He smirked at the gunner's fruitless attempts to cringe away from him. He looked up at Prowl, evil grin widening. "Say goodbye, Prowl. Bombshell, hit it!"

The machine lit up, Bluestreak screamed and thrashed, then went limp. Vortex gave Starscream a thumb up.

Starscream laughed at the helpless fury on the faces of the remaining Autobots. He strutted over and stood smirking in front of Prowl. "You are running out of subordinates, Prowl," the dark faced seeker mocked. Prowl glared at him, causing Starscream to laugh again. Starscream leaned toward the tactician and gently caressed his silver cheek. "Perhaps if you had given us what we had asked earlier, they wouldn't have had to suffer so." The softly spoken words and gentle tone were a startling contrast to the vicious smirk Starscream wore. "Or perhaps not. Bombshell! Prepare the tracker!"

"You are a slag sucking glitch, Decepti-scum! Let go! Frag you all to the pit!" Hound cursed Starscream, flailing and struggling to get away from Blast Off and Brawl. The Combaticons had a much harder time with him than they had with Bluestreak. But his struggles were in vain as the much stronger Decepticons dragged him over to the waiting table where he was strapped down and hooked up to the machine. He glared over at Starscream. "Primus consign you to oblivion Starscream! I wish I was human right now, so I could spit on you."

Starscream's scarlet optics fairly danced in amusement. He was obviously having far too much fun. "Be careful what you wish for, Hound. Bombshell?"

"Say bye bye, Autobot," Bombshell cackled and activated the machine. He was having too much fun as well.

Hound yelled in pain once, then went limp, grey stealing the vibrant green of his shell.

Vortex went through his odd little ritual, before turning to smirk at the remaining Autobots. "Eenie meanie miney mo, which of you is next to go?"

"It's a good thing he didn't use that horrible doggerel on me in the torture sessions. I'd have broke right off," Jazz whispered to Prowl. Prowl glanced at him, incredulous. Jazz gave him a weak smile and a shrug.

"Jazz…" Prowl couldn't say it. He knew what Starscream was doing, working his way up the ranks.

So did Jazz. Jazz tilted his head and flashed his visor in a brief wink. "Til all are one, Prowl," he whispered.

Blast Off and Brawl chose that moment to remove Jazz from the wall and chain him fast to the table. He laughed at them. They looked at him confused and sent uncertain looks towards Starscream. Starscream glared at them impatiently. "Fools! Just do your jobs! Ignore the Autobot's raving!"

Jazz was rolled over into position and hooked up to the machine. He smirked at Starscream, cracked visor lighting up cheekily. Starscream scowled at him. "You have something to say, Autobot?"

"Yeah, I do," Jazz rasped, vocalizer hissing and buzzing. "It's a shame the last sight I'll take to the Matrix is your ugly mug."

"Bombshell! What are you waiting for? Do it now!" Starscream screeched in rage. Jazz screamed in agony for a long moment, then went limp and grey.

Prowl watched as Vortex did his odd little routine and Hook dumped Jazz's dead frame into the corner with the rest. He felt odd, disconnected from himself. He didn't resist when they came and unchained him from the wall and strapped him down on the table. Starscream was saying something but it just didn't seem important. As they rolled him over to the machine for his turn, Prowl glanced over at the grey pile of his comrades, his friends. "Til all are one," he whispered. Searing pain seized him and he fell towards the light.


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Transformers. They came over from Hasbro to pester me, so I drafted them into my fics. I thought it sounded like a fair deal but somehow, they don't agree...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story idea has been floating around my head for at least as long as Close Encounter. Never thought it would see the light of day, but Okami-chan talked me into sharing. Hope you have as much fun reading it as I am writing it.

Special thanks go out to Okami-chan for beta reading and Autumn Sparrow for cheering me on.

* * *

Chapter One

**Translated from Cybertronian**

_From the hand of Prowl, Lieutenant Commander, 2IC of the Autobots, Chief Tactician _

Date Unknown

_I am Lt Cmdr Prowl of the Autobots, second to Optimus Prime and if recovered, I would ask that this journal be sent directly to him._

_Prime,_

_I regret to inform you that I have failed in my mission to secure intelligence on Starscream's secret experiments. We were discovered, by what agency, I do not know, and captured. Upon our imprisonment, we were questioned and though Jazz and I held out as long and valiantly as we could, the combined efforts of Soundwave and Vortex extracted vital information from us. I do not know what information Jazz surrendered; indeed, I cannot clearly recall exactly what information was taken from me. I am aware that this missive would reach you far too late to give you warning of this. I am comforted by the knowledge that Red Alert would have been as diligent as ever in changing any access codes that could have been compromised and bolstered any vulnerability. _

_I am at a loss on how to explain our current situation to you. At the time of this writing, we are all still alive, albeit a bit battered and traumatized. I am aware you may have been lead to believe otherwise. Starscream would have found it irresistible to flaunt our greyed out corpses to you. There is quite a simple explanation to the contradiction this presents._

_Starscream has turned us human._

The exact mechanism of our transformation is a mystery to us. We generally refer to it as 'the machine'. Sunstreaker, as you are probably aware, has much more colourful names for the device, none of which are suitable to be recorded here.

We have been placed among the Decepticons' other human prisoners, of which there are a frightening number. This solved one of the many mysteries the mission was to clear up. That being the horrendous number of human corpses we were discovering at abandoned Decepticon bases. Corpses that were far greater in number than could be accounted for by kidnappings, captures or gaining captives by more nefarious means. The explanation is once again simple. Starscream is creating human clones for use in his twisted experiments. We have observed many of the clones being taken for this reason, though the nature of these experiments is still unclear. It so far has been impossible to tell if any of the snatched clones have been returned or if it is just new clones being deposited into our cage. Until today, none of us had been selected to participate in them. Hound was taken a short while ago by Rumble and Frenzy. I fear for his continued function.

Most of the human clones we are imprisoned with are savage and brutal creatures. Reason holds no sway with many of them and for our own defence; I have had to give Sideswipe and Sunstreaker free reign in dealing with them. I implored them to try not to kill their opponents, only disable. That tactic has so far proven effective enough. I pray to Primus it remains so.

Hound's patience and observation skills have once again benefited us in that we have made contact and a form of alliance with some of the more civil groups. They seem to be extremely wary and nervous around us, almost in awe. I'm not sure what we have done to cause this reaction. We are trying to dispel it amongst our allies at least. I feel it would be detrimental to try to dispel it entirely at this time. We appear to be stronger physically than the average clone but they have the advantage of numbers.

The Decepticons periodically drop supplies into the clone quarters, food, clothing, blankets and random "toys" to keep the clones occupied. This is how I obtained the journal in which I am chronicling my report. It is a battle to obtain supplies to survive in this place. Jazz has volunteered to spearhead that effort and has recruited the twins and Hound to assist him. Bluestreak and I remain behind for the most part to guard our "camp". This arrangement seems to be working well for the time being.

However, adjusting to living as a human in a Decepticon lab is another story all together.

Prowl closed his journal with a sigh, placed it on the floor beside him and leaned back. The alcove they had appropriated for themselves was well furnished and comfortable, at least by the standards of this place. They had enough blankets, some crates converted into use as furniture, even some extra supplies they could use to barter with. He hadn't been sure at first about Jazz and Sideswipe's strategy of grabbing as much as they could and storing it, rather than just what they needed but they quickly convinced him otherwise. Better to have too much and share with their allies, than to not have enough. And it was easier to make allies here with gifts than promises. Promises meant little in a place where life was the commodity with the least value.

Bluestreak stood near the entrance, silent and watchful. Jazz had taken the Twins again for another supply run and scouting mission. Hound was still missing, taken by the Decepticons for Primus knew what reason. Prowl had a cold, heavy feeling in his midsection every time he contemplated that. He wasn't a religious mech, but situations like this made one want to say a prayer to Primus or to the Matrix, or even to the First Builders. Anything was better than this heavy, gnawing worry and helplessness.

"They're coming back Prowl. They have someone with them," Bluestreak's soft voice interrupted his musings. Prowl stood and walked over to stand beside Bluestreak. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had just turned down the hallway that led to their campsite. Both were laden down with the makeshift bags that Hound had come up with, stuffed with supplies. Sideswipe cradled a small figure wrapped snugly in a blanket. Their voices could be heard echoing down the hallway from their usual argument.

Sunstreaker's acid tone echoed loudly. "I still don't know why you are bothering."

"Because she needed help," Sideswipe retorted.

Sunstreaker growled something that sounded uncomplimentary, probably attempting to speak Cybertronian. Unfortunately, human vocal apparatus-flexible as they are-couldn't replicate enough of the sounds to form coherent dialogue. The best they found they could accomplish was a cross between gibberish and baby talk. It also hurt like the Pit.

Sideswipe spotted Prowl and Bluestreak watching from down the hall. He strode purposely towards them with his bundle, ignoring Sunstreaker's grumbles. As he got closer, Prowl could see discolorations on the fabric. He began to get that now familiar feeling, the one where his midsection felt like it was falling.

"Sideswipe! What are you carrying?" Prowl stepped towards the red haired warrior.

Sideswipe sighed. "Long story Prowl. I'll gladly give you my report, but we need that medic girl from our allies." He carefully hefted the wrapped figure into one arm, lifting the blanket off its… her face. "She's hurt pretty bad."

Prowl looked at the clone girl Sideswipe had brought back. Her face was swollen and discoloured from bruises. Blood, both dried and still damp matted her hair and smudged her too pale skin. Sideswipe was right. "Bluestreak, if you would be so kind as to request CeeCee-37 to assist us? I'll discuss price with her when she gets here. Sunstreaker, drop off your load and get a bucket full of water. Sideswipe, bring her inside, we'll start cleaning her up."

Sunstreaker quickly dropped his load and grabbed one of the empty buckets. He and Bluestreak hurried down the hallway, Sunstreaker grumbling under his breath. CeeCee-37 was the 'wise one' in the allied clan that controlled the nearby showers and bathrooms. Fey and independent, she gave Sunstreaker the creeps. Prowl was sure he'd be hearing complaints from the now blond warrior for quite sometime.

Sideswipe headed into their alcove without prompting and lay the girl down gently. He stood and quickly divested himself of the bags he was carrying while Prowl knelt on the opposite side of the girl from him.

Prowl stared down at the girl, cursing silently. He knew a little bit about human first aid and repair from assisting the human authorities with rescues and accidents but he never actually attempted it. Normally he would perform the rescue and then turn any injured over to the human medics. He looked up into Sideswipe's expectant blue eyes. "Sideswipe, do you have any experience with human first aid?"

Sideswipe's eyes narrowed. "Oh sure. I took it as an elective back in the Autobot War Academy. Second period, right after Innovative Combat Techniques," the red haired warrior snarled sarcastically as he glared at Prowl. "What do you think?"

"Unfortunately, that leaves us both unable to assist her." Prowl chose to ignore Sideswipe's jibe. They were all on edge and it was slowly worsening since Hound's abduction.

"You don't know? I thought you'd know… something. You transform into a … uh… I mean you used to …" Prowl held up a hand to halt Sideswipe's astonished sputtering.

"Sideswipe, my alt mode did not equip me with the knowledge to care for injured humans however I may wish otherwise. You were correct in your original assessment. We need CeeCee-37 and there is little we can do until she gets here." Prowl gave the girl one more helpless look before standing. "Monitor her condition while you give me your report. I'll stand watch."

Sideswipe waited until Prowl positioned himself by the doorway before starting his report. "When we got there, we found that the drop had been made early and there were several new clones dropped at the same time. Some of the scavenger types had gotten there first and made a mess of the supplies. Most of the newbie clones had been killed by the scavengers. This one was the only survivor." Sideswipe stopped speaking abruptly.

Prowl glanced sharply over at him.

Sideswipe sat, head bowed, looking at the clone girl. He gently moved the sticky brown strands of hair from her face.

Prowl could only stare at the warrior. His behaviour seemed out of character but then, the tactician had never seen Sideswipe outside of duty or rowdy social events. He strangely felt like he was intruding on something very personal and intimate. He swallowed and blinked a couple of times to settle himself and find his voice. "Sideswipe?" he tried softly.

Sideswipe looked up at him, eyes glittering. "I've done a lot of nasty things over the vorn, Prowl. You know what I was before the war. You know what I've done since it started. But I've never done anything like this. Never hurt anyone this bad. It was horrible, what they were doing."

Prowl spared a quick glance down the hallway. Seeing no one, he walked over and crouched down beside Sideswipe, placing a hand on his shoulder. He squeezed gently. He wished Jazz were here. Comforting distraught warriors was not one of Prowl's strong points. "What happened Sideswipe?"

Sideswipe took a deep breath then described the scene. "You know how the new clones aren't even online when they are dropped?" He paused, glancing up at Prowl. When Prowl nodded, Sideswipe continued. "Yeah, well, new clones may have more in common with just-sparked mechs than newborn humans but they are still children."

"That's true Sideswipe. What are you getting at?"

"Fraggit, what kind of sick fragger gets kicks out of raping and killing children? Of any kind." Sideswipe wouldn't meet Prowl's eyes, glancing down instead. He stared at the girl for a moment before looking off to the side. It really wasn't any worse than anything they had already seen over the course of the war and since they came here. Horrible yes, but nothing Sideswipe hadn't seen before. Something else was bothering the warrior.

Prowl took a deep breath and plunged ahead. "You've seen worse over the years, Sideswipe. Worse here. Something else is upsetting you. What is it?"

Sideswipe looked sharply up, into Prowl's face, eyes wide and mouth open. It gave him a curiously open and vulnerable look. Prowl could also see the cause of the glittering effect now. He patted the warrior's shoulder, cutting off the stammered protest. "It has something to do with Sunstreaker. You always get like this when he's done something that you don't agree with but brotherly loyalty keeps you from talking to anyone about it. Talk to me Sideswipe, it's eating you up inside. Your eyes are leaking."

"Huh? My what?" Sideswipe blinked, hand flying to his eyes. He stared at his damp fingers. "Ah frag. I don't believe it."

"Wipe your face and tell me what happened. There isn't much time left before Bluestreak and Sunstreaker return with CeeCee-37."

Shoulders slumping, Sideswipe wiped at his face. "When we got there, we stopped and stared. The shipment hadn't been in for long and we had hurried. Could hear the screaming a long ways away. The amount of carnage in such a short time was CPU blowing. Jazz sorta stiffened and went all cold like he does from time to time. All he said was 'Frag them all' and we were off. Slagged them all."

Prowl nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"Well when they were all off-lined, we were shoving the bodies to the side. Sunny was helping me pick up this big slagger. He was laying on top of this girl. She started coughing up blood when we got him off of her. She was a complete wreck. Sunny cursed and bent down to grab her. He was going to kill her Prowl. Put her out of her misery," Sideswipe rasped, voice rough with anger.

"Ah, I see. Continue, please."

"I shoved him off of her and we wrestled a bit. Jazz came to see what was going on and would have attacked Sunny if I hadn't been between them. He yelled at Sunny a bit instead and sent us to gather up the supplies. Jazz took care of the girl. He had her wrapped up and handed her to me. Told me to have CeeCee-37 fix her up before sending us back."

"And where is Jazz now?"

"Why didn't you ask me that earlier?" Sideswipe tilted his head, puzzled.

"Several reasons. If something bad had happened to Jazz, you or Sunstreaker would have volunteered it right away. Therefore, I could wait for your report. As well, Jazz is a seasoned operator. Did he give you a reason for not returning with you?" Prowl removed his hand and sat back on his heels.

"He wanted some time to cool off. He was pretty fragged off at Sunny. And he wanted to keep an optic… er … eye out for Hound. So the same thing doesn't happen to him." Sideswipe glanced back down at the girl. "Fraggit all to the Pit."

Prowl looked at her as well. She hadn't woken yet and Prowl didn't know whether that was a good or bad thing. He knew he should say something to Sideswipe, something reassuring and comforting but words failed him. He just couldn't find anything reassuring to say about their missing comrade that didn't sound trite or was an outright lie.

Fortunately, in the sudden awkward silence, they could hear Bluestreak and Sunstreaker's voices echoing down the hallway.

"Sunstreaker, be polite. We are asking her for help."

"I don't give a flying frag! If she touches me again, she's scrap!"

Sideswipe leaned into one palm. "Slag. Now he's going to be extra pissy for the rest of the day."

"Pissy?" Prowl looked back at Sideswipe and arched a brow.

Sideswipe looked up at Prowl and gave a rueful smile. "Gonna be like this for a while, might as well pick up the lingo."

"I'll comfort myself with the fact you are no where near as bad as Jazz." Prowl stood and walked back over to the doorway. Sunstreaker and Bluestreak were approaching with CeeCee-37. CeeCee-37 walked with her usual serene grace, Sunstreaker walked stiffly, anger apparent in every movement, Bluestreak carefully keeping between them.

When CeeCee-37 spotted Prowl, she gave him a warm smile and hurried forward. She stopped in front of Prowl and dropped into a curtsy. "Warm greetings, Lord." Sunstreaker and Bluestreak slipped past them, Sunstreaker depositing the bucket just inside the door. Prowl noted that the warrior had taken a moment to clean up while he fetched the water.

Focussing back on the woman before him, Prowl sighed in exasperation. "CeeCee, please, get up. Call me Prowl, not Lord."

CeeCee-37 stood with an unrepentant smile. "As you wish Lord Prowl. Where is the girl?"

Prowl swallowed his automatic response, just to get things moving. He had yet to break her of the habit and he doubted he ever would. "She's just inside."

CeeCee-37 nodded and walked past him into the Autobots' camp, hurrying to the girl's side. She gave Sideswipe a cursory greeting and fell to her knees, quickly examining the girl. "Fools! You should have brought her straight to me. You, pick her up and follow me." She pointed at Sideswipe as she leapt up and strode for the doorway. The startled warrior jumped to obey, gently scooping up the injured girl and hastening to follow.

"Wait, where are you going?" Prowl stared at the woman. She had never been anything but completely deferential and respectful to them before.

"We are going to get her cleaned up proper. That bucket is not enough. I only hope she hasn't lost too much blood. Come Lord Sideswipe, we must hurry!" She hurried out the doorway, Sideswipe close on her heels.

"Well, that has to be the shortest house call in the history of medicine," Sunstreaker said, breaking the sudden silence.

Prowl could only agree.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sideswipe hurried along behind the healer woman, clutching the girl close to his chest. It wasn't too far to the shower rooms CeeCee-37's clan lived in.

"Out of the way Apex! Got an emergency here!" CeeCee-37 shoved past the clan member on guard. Sideswipe gave him a quick smile as he jogged past. Judging from his wide-eyed startled look, Sideswipe figured he must be new.

"Lord, if you could take her to the showers and start cleaning her up. I'll get the rest of my kit and join you in a moment." CeeCee-37 stopped at the hall junction. To the left was the living area of the clan; the right was the showers.

"Huh? What? I… I thought I was just carrying her. I'm not a medic," Sideswipe sputtered. He looked down at the girl in his arms, at a loss.

CeeCee-37 gave him a considering look. "Lord of Destruction, I don't expect you to heal her. Only start cleaning her. I will assist you momentarily." With that, she disappeared into the left doorway.

Sideswipe blinked, staring at the empty doorway. "Lord of Destruction?" Sighing he turned and headed into the shower area. "Well sweetspark, I'll try not to frag this up too badly. I'm not Ratchet or First Aid after all." He told the unconscious girl.

He lay her gently down on the floor in the centre of the room and went to turn on one of the showers. Fiddling with it for a moment, Sideswipe finally found a setting he thought would work. He returned to the girl and carefully removed the bloody blanket from her before lifting her and carrying her into the warm spray.

The girl gasped when the water touched her, eyes flying open and looking about in utter confusion. She coughed hoarsely and her gaze came to rest on Sideswipe. He gave her a small, encouraging smile. Her eyes went wide and she let out a squawk, squirming and flailing to escape.

"Hey! Whoa! Settle down! I'm not going to hurt you! You're safe!" Sideswipe struggled to hold her without hurting her. After wrestling with her briefly, he found himself on the floor with her cradled in his lap, her head tucked under his chin, one arm pinning both of hers down, the other wrapped around her back. He found himself babbling reassuring nonsense while he held her and rocked back and forth. He felt like an idiot but it seemed to be working; her shrieks had subsided into soft whimpers and she had stopped her panicked flailing.

A soft chuckle from the doorway drew his attention. He lifted his head and glanced over.

CeeCee-37 stood there with an amused smile. She had stripped down and held the large metal box that she stored her medical supplies in. A couple members of her clan stood behind her with expressions that ranged from shock to amazement.

"I just killed my rep as a tough guy, didn't I?" Sideswipe sighed.

"Perhaps Lord Sideswipe, though I doubt anyone would wish to duel with you to contest it." She turned and shooed her companions away then strode over to join them. Kneeling beside them, CeeCee-37 lay her box down and stroked the girl's hair. "Poor child, let's get you taken care of. Lord, if you could continue to hold her, I'll get her cleaned and bandaged."

"All right, no problem."

"This would have been easier if you had disrobed as well," she chided him.

Sideswipe shrugged. "I didn't think of it."

"A habit shared by all of the Lords, I've noticed."

Sideswipe just shrugged again. He would leave the awkward explanations to Prowl.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Prowl! Sideswipe's back. He's brought a friend too."

Prowl jumped, startled out of the fitful doze he had finally fallen into. He sat up, rubbing blearily at the encrustations clogging his optical sensors. One of the many small nuisances they now had to endure. He shook his head to clear away the static clogging his processor and got to his feet.

Sideswipe entered the alcove, clapping Bluestreak on the shoulder in greeting and headed straight for Prowl. A human girl followed closely on his heels, looking around at them with wide, frightened eyes.

Prowl glanced at her, then looked at Sideswipe, tilting his head and raising an eyebrow.

Sideswipe rubbed the back of his neck and wouldn't meet Prowl's eyes. "I… uh… she wouldn't let me leave without her. CeeCee-37 said it would be better if she stayed with us 'cause she feels safe with me. And no, I don't know why."

"I see. What designation does she go by?" Prowl inquired. He could see no reason why the girl couldn't stay for a couple days. At least until she had recovered somewhat from her ordeal.

Sideswipe put his hand on the girl's shoulder, drawing her attention. "Prowl, Sunstreaker, Bluestreak," he indicated each of them in turn. "Meet DNMG-432. I just call her Dee."

OoOoOoOoOoO

_From the hand of Prowl, Lieutenant Commander, 2IC of the Autobots, Chief Tactician _

Date Unknown

_I am Lt Cmdr Prowl of the Autobots, second to Optimus Prime and if recovered, I would ask that this journal be sent directly to him._

_Prime,_

It has only been a short time since I recorded the last entry but much has happened. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Jazz have rescued a clone girl by the designation of DNMG-432. Sideswipe calls her Dee and she seems to have formed a sort of bond with him. It is amusing to see how embarrassed he is about it. My sole concern with this was a possible problem with Sunstreaker being jealous. Sunstreaker quickly put my fears to rest; he teases his brother mercilessly about his "little shadow".

Bluestreak, unsurprisingly, is rather taken by the girl. He chatters to her for hours at a time, while maintaining his diligent watch at the alcove's entrance. Dee sits nearby, listening to him intently. This is much to Sideswipe's relief; it is the only time she is not within arm's reach of him.

It is fascinating watching Dee develop. At first, she seemed very child-like, almost like Daniel at a young age. She has learned extremely quickly since joining us and is now a quiet, introspective youth. I am enjoying her presence as much as the rest of us. She is a fine distraction from the hopelessness of our situation, a small light in the dark.

On that note, I now fear for Jazz's safety as well as Hound's. He had remained behind after the supply run that Dee was retrieved, to watch for Hound's return. But he has been gone too long without checking in. We have searched, even enlisting the aid of CeeCee-37's clan but are unable to locate him. I am not a religious mech by any stretch but I find myself praying for their safe return. I can do little else.


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Transformers. They came over from Hasbro to pester me, so I drafted them into my fics. I thought it sounded like a fair deal but somehow, they don't agree...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story idea has been floating around my head for at least as long as Close Encounter. Never thought it would see the light of day, but Okami-chan talked me into sharing. Hope you have as much fun reading it as I am writing it.

Special thanks go out to Okami-chan for beta reading and Autumn Sparrow for cheering me on.

* * *

Chapter Two

Jazz opened his eyes, only to groan and quickly shut them again. It should be illegal for lights to be that bright and blinding.

"Jazz? Ah, slag, they got you too."

Jazz opened one eye, just a thin slit, and turned towards the voice. Hound sat nearby, bruised and battered but alive. "Hound my mech, you look like utter slag but you are the most beautiful thing I've seen in a long while."

Hound smiled ruefully. "I'd say I was glad to see you, but I'd rather you were somewhere safe."

"I'd rather we were both somewhere safe." Jazz slowly sat up and rubbed at his eyes. Everything hurt. "Where the frag are we?"

"Starscream's lab. It looks even more macabre than when we were larger."

Jazz snapped both eyes open, fully alert now. He looked at Hound again, carefully this time, taking in the ragged half-healed wounds and the haunted look in the scout's eyes.

"Awake already? Good, we can get started," a familiar voice purred. Jazz tensed, aches forgotten. He had this horrible, sinking feeling in his tanks. He slowly turned and faced the speaker.

Starscream smirked down at them. "Welcome to the Pit, Autoscum."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sideswipe woke slowly, fighting the approaching consciousness. He was warm and comfortable, for the first time since he had become...

Slag. That did it. Definitely awake now.

He sighed. Might as well get up. Sideswipe tried to sit up and stretch, only to find out he couldn't move. He opened his eyes and glanced down, seeing only tousled dark locks. Guess that explained the warm feeling. Dee had snuggled up to him again. Fragging kid was worse than Carly's cat. The one she always complained about, that liked sleeping on her head.

Dee breathed softly in her sleep and as annoyed with her as he usually got, Sideswipe didn't have the spark to wake her. Not from the only escape this Pit had to offer. He tried to scoot backwards away from her but found that way blocked as well.

Well wasn't this just Prime?

Sideswipe sighed again, this time in annoyance. Who the frag was back there? He started to squirm, trying to see over his shoulder.

A slim hand reached up and stroked his cheek. "Be still Lord, you don't want to wake the child."

Sideswipe stopped squirming. "CeeCee, what are you doing back there? Move, so I can get up."

CeeCee-37 leisurely sat up, brushing her body against Sideswipe's back. It gave him the shivers and he didn't feel cold.

Soft hair brushed his cheek. Sideswipe looked up and brushed CeeCee-37's blond strands from his face. "Quit that."

CeeCee-37 smiled down at him. "It is custom amongst my people to rest together for warmth and comfort. I thought that you had started to follow it."

"No, but apparently Dee does. She just invites herself over."

"Is it so bad, my Lord? That she does this?" Sideswipe could never get over how CeeCee-37 could sound so polite and respectful yet utterly amused at the same time.

"Lord?" CeeCee-37 prompted him again.

He sighed. "No, it's not so bad. She's soft and warm. It's not that," Sideswipe replied. He really didn't want to be having this conversation.

"Oh? Well then, Lord Sideswipe, please enlighten this lost soul and perhaps I might assist you."

How did he get himself into these messes? Oh well, it was either ask CeeCee-37 or wait for their human experts to get back. "It's not Dee. It's the fact that every time I wake up, my pants feel too tight in front." Heat flooded his cheeks as he spoke.

CeeCee-37 blinked at him, then threw her head back and laughed. "Oh my Lord, such a small thing. Dee has nothing to do with that. That is just being male." She looked down at him again, lashes half-mast, lips curled in an almost predatory smile, voice dropping to a husky whisper. "I could help you with that, if you wish."

Sideswipe felt his pants get tighter and his cheeks grow hotter. "Uhm, no, that's alright. It goes away by itself. I'll, uh, just wait."

"As you wish, my Lord. The offer stands anytime you wish to accept it," CeeCee-37 purred, as she ran a light finger down his cheek again. He grabbed her wrist and sat up.

"Keep Dee warm. I'm going to get cleaned up." He stood and headed for the entrance to the alcove.

"As you command Lord Sideswipe. Please accept a suggestion from your loyal servant. Removing your garments when you shower allows you to get clean faster and easier."

Sideswipe stopped and stiffened, turning to glare at the blond woman. She had snuggled up to Dee and was feigning sleep. He left and headed for the showers, muttering unkind things under his breath in bastardized Cybertronian. She was never going to let him live that down.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_From the hand of Prowl, Lieutenant Commander, 2IC of the Autobots, Chief Tactician _

_Date Unknown_

_I am Lt Cmdr Prowl of the Autobots, second to Optimus Prime and if recovered, I would ask that this journal be sent directly to him._

_Prime,_

_Jazz and Hound were found by our allies, CeeCee-37's clan that style themselves the Tunnel Rats. They are alive, even if they are a little battered. They have also been able to gather some useful data regarding our current situation and possible escape. I can do little but highly praise them for their efforts. They deserve so much more._

_Unfortunately, Sideswipe has disappeared. CeeCee-37 reported him leaving to go shower while the rest of us slept. Sunstreaker is inconsolable. He had been assigned to watch duty but had fallen asleep. I have been lenient with him due to his justified fear for his brother and the fact we are still learning the limitations of these bodies. I am confident that there will not a repeat incident. _

_Dee has been inseparable from Bluestreak. She doesn't speak much but she keeps looking towards the doorway, a fragile hope in her eyes that is dashed when Sideswipe does not come through. A sentiment shared by all of us._

OoOoOoOoOoO

Jazz winced as CeeCee-37 removed the bandage from his left arm. Waving off her apologies, he turned to the blond tactician sitting patiently beside him. "Prowl, my man, we have to talk. Grown up talk, without the kiddies around."

Prowl nodded. "Alright. Once CeeCee-37 finishes changing your bandages." He focused on the clone woman. "CeeCee, could you take your clansmen and Bluestreak, Sunstreaker, Hound and Dee back to your area for a while? So Jazz and I can talk in private?"

"Of course Lord Prowl. I am done here." CeeCee-37 bowed her head respectfully before turning to face Jazz. She took one of his hands and pressed it to her cheek, looking up at him through her long eyelashes. "Lord Jazz, I'd advise that you rest while your wounds heal. You'll be back to your normal charming self much faster. It pains my heart to see you hide your discomfort." She planted a quick kiss on his palm, then rose and collected everyone for the trek down the hall.

Prowl smiled at Jazz's wide-eyed startled look. "Yes Jazz, we're on to you. Even the clones are onto your act. Probably a good idea to take her advice."

"Probably. You know, Ratchet never used that tactic to get us to take it easy," Jazz mused, eyes still on the slim, blond wise woman.

"No, he didn't. I don't believe it would be as effective for him," Prowl agreed. He waited until everyone had trooped out of the alcove before addressing Jazz again. "Now that the distractions have left, what did you want to talk to me about, Jazz?"

"Huh? Wha- oh…" Jazz turned from staring at the empty entrance way.

Prowl couldn't help grinning as he waited patiently for the saboteur to gather his scattered wits. Fortunately, 'Jazz—being Jazz—didn't make him wait long.

"I have an idea to get out of here. It's a long shot and will involve a lot of pain on our parts." Jazz glanced down at his bandages. "In a way, I'm glad you're human. No logic circuits to short."

He could only sit and blink at Jazz in confusion for a moment. When they first woke up, Jazz and Hound had done a thorough search for even the most unlikely escape route. They had come up empty. "Jazz, you told me before that there is no way out of here."

"There is one way. That's where the pain comes in."

"Primus Jazz, you can't mean…" Prowl trailed off. Looking at Jazz, he could tell the saboteur was completely serious. He sighed. "All right, what's your plan?" He hoped he was wrong. Jazz had come up with some surprising solutions in the past.

"Well, we know that Rumble and Frenzy come in and collect clones, and sometimes us, for Starscream. They have to get in and out somehow. Both Hound and I were unconscious when they dragged us out and I'm betting that Sideswipe was too." Jazz paused, expression hardening. "Hound and I got a pretty good look around the lab; it seems to be the same one where... well… " he trailed off.

Prowl nodded. "Go on." No one wanted to dwell on that memory.

Jazz took a deep breath before continuing. "I figure if we went a little more quietly we could find a way to escape or get a message out."

"You are suggesting we go willingly to be used and tortured?" No, not wrong. Millennia of practice kept Prowl's voice neutral and steady. He didn't have to tell Jazz how ludicrous his suggestion was; Jazz knew. That's why he wanted privacy for this conversation.

"Don't say it like that, Prowl. It sounds horrible that way." Jazz shrugged helplessly.

"It sounds horrible no matter how it is said." Prowl closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He realized Jazz wouldn't have suggested it if they really had any other options. "I have a good imagination Jazz, all tacticians do. But I can't see any way to convince Sunstreaker or Sideswipe or even Bluestreak to go along with it. Hound would do it, if I ordered him to."

"And its goes against all you are to command someone to 'lie back and take it.'" Jazz nodded grimly.

Prowl opened his mouth to reply when a scream echoed down the hallway. Hearing random screaming wasn't unusual due to the barbaric nature of their fellow inhabitants. This scream stopped them cold with its spark-searing pain. Prowl and Jazz locked eyes in dread. They knew that voice.

Prowl jumped to his feet, extending a hand to help Jazz up. Jazz grunted involuntarily. "Why the frag does he always slag up my legs? Can't transform anymore but he still goes for the legs."

Prowl suppressed the sarcastic rejoinder that popped in his head, now was not the time for it. He slipped one of Jazz's arms over his shoulder and a steadying arm around the saboteur's waist. They limped towards the doorway, letting Jazz set the pace. Jazz's breathing became rapid and erratic, though he made no other complaint.

They had just cleared the entranceway to their alcove when one of the Tunnel Rat clones ran around the corner, bouncing off the wall in his haste. He staggered over to Prowl and Jazz and fell to his knees before them. "Lords," he panted. "CeeCee-37 requests your presence with all haste. The Lord of Destruction has fallen ill."

OoOoOoOoOoO

_From the hand of Prowl, Lieutenant Commander, 2IC of the Autobots, Chief Tactician _

_Date Unknown_

_I am Lt Cmdr Prowl of the Autobots, second to Optimus Prime and if recovered, I would ask that this journal be sent directly to him._

_Prime,_

_Sideswipe has not yet returned and whatever ordeal he is enduring is being echoed by Sunstreaker. While Jazz and I spoke privately, the others had gone to the Tunnel Rats quarters. CeeCee-37 reports that Sunstreaker had been standing quietly, observing her tending to Hound's wounds when he suddenly fell to the floor, holding his head and screaming. He lashed out viciously at anyone that approached him. He fell unconscious shortly before Jazz and I arrived and has drifted in and out of delirium since. In one of his rare lucid moments, Sunstreaker gave me an explanation of sorts for his condition. Twins that come from a split spark retain some sort of connection to one another that lasts their entire existence. Mostly, it is an unconscious awareness of the other. Nothing that can be qualified or measured, but there none the less. Sometimes, exceedingly strong emotions can be felt across that awareness, as a vague unsettling echo by the receiving twin. _

_Sunstreaker slipped back into delirium after that. I fear for Sideswipe._

_CeeCee-37 came to me with an offer to join our groups. I agreed even though I do not fully understand her motivations. To be blunt, we need her and her people. I'm just not sure what they get out of the bargain. Regardless of my uncertainty, she has always been friendly and assisted us whenever we asked. Lately she hasn't even accepted payment for her services. Perhaps the Tunnel Rats already consider us a part of their group and this just formalizes it. I consulted with Jazz, but he's no help this time. He has become rather distracted by our blond ally._

_Bluestreak, Dee and myself moved our camp from our alcove to the rooms the Tunnel Rats have claimed. Hound and Jazz rested and kept watch over Sunstreaker while we worked. Everyone is under orders to never leave the camp alone. Jazz calls it "the buddy system" and launched into a wild story about human children at a camp he once volunteered at. His comparisons make my head ache but in this, his logic is sound._

_This place must be driving me mad if I am applauding logic from Jazz._

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Okay Auto-squishy, back you go!"

Sideswipe woke to the feeling of flying… and pain. He had a brief moment of confusion before impact. Darkness consumed him again.

Voices brought him to towards consciousness once again. Pain surrounded him like a heavy shroud, so it took him a couple fuzzy moments before he realized he was being handled.

Touch bad! Touch means… bad things happen next!

"NO!" he shrieked and flailed wildly, trying to escape, despite the fact he couldn't yet see or hear clearly.

"Hey! Whoa! Sideswipe! Easy! Calm down, it's Bluestreak! You're okay now. We're taking you back to the camp. You know, we moved it. Well, actually, you wouldn't know but we did move it. Dee was a big help with that. She's been my shadow since, well… you know. But anyways, she really missed you. We all did. Sunstreaker's been in rough shape since you vanished and oh! I forgot to mention that Jazz and Hound are back. They are pretty beat up but they'll be okay. Just like you're gonna be okay, so relax and let us help, will you?"

Sideswipe stopped thrashing. "Bl-blue?" He blinked furiously, trying to reboot his optic sensors… uh… eyes. His aud-… ears still were receiving a lot of static and an annoying ringing sound, but there was no mistaking that ramble.

"Yes Sideswipe, it's me. You're safe now. Prowl made a deal with CeeCee-37 and we've moved in with the Tunnel Rats. Not too bad, its kind of like being at the Ark when we first woke up and we hadn't cleared out most of the rooms yet. And its not cold like the alcove was. Hound says it's because there are so many people living so close together. You know they have some boxes stacked up on one side of the room to create a partition of some sort? They use that little section for doing stuff you don't want a big audience for like when they are interfacing. Funny thing is, if someone goes back there, everyone knows what they are doing, even though they pretend nothing is happening. You should have seen Prowl when one of the Tunnel Rat femmes asked him if he'd like to go back there. Thought he'd pop a gasket even though we don't have gaskets anymore…"

Sideswipe let Bluestreak's voice lull him into a daze, flinching only slightly when the gunner and his helper picked him up. Bluestreak chattering his audios off meant they were heading somewhere safe. That's all that mattered right now.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Prowl towelled his hair dry as he walked over to the corner where the rest of the humanized Autobots lay asleep. He paused by Sideswipe a moment, watching the red haired warrior twitch in his sleep. Sunstreaker lay nearby, as close as he could get without touching his brother. Sideswipe flinched from any sort of physical contact, even from his twin.

Well, almost any contact.

Dee snuggled closer to Sideswipe, tucking her head under his chin. Without waking up, he slipped his arms around her and pulled her close. Thus positioned, Sideswipe's breathing became deeper and even and his movements stilled.

Prowl smiled down at them. He'd never mention it to the warrior but he looked impossibly cute all curled up with Dee.

"Adorable, aren't they?"

Prowl turned and looked down at Jazz who now was sitting up, leaning against the wall. He grinned at the cuddling couple, then looked up and winked at Prowl. Prowl sighed and sat down beside Jazz. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was. I'm awake now. Why the late night shower?" Jazz turned to face Prowl.

Prowl leaned against the wall and turned his head to meet Jazz's gaze. It was strange, looking into violet eyes instead of Jazz's distinctive blue visor.

"Come on Prowl, talk to me," Jazz persisted.

"I needed some time to myself to think things through," Prowl replied. He looked over at Sunstreaker sleeping easily for the first time since Sideswipe was taken, at Sideswipe, newly returned and curled around Dee. He turned and watched Hound twitching, no doubt restless from a nightmare and Bluestreak sleepily reaching over to pat Hound's arm and murmur something before once more succumbing to sleep. The decision he had made while standing beneath the pounding water remained unchanged and for the first time he really understood Optimus Prime. "I've come to a decision."

Jazz narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Oh? What decision is that? You holding out on me?"

"Not hardly. We never finished our private conversation. I've been seriously considering your suggestion. As distasteful as it is, I can see no alternative. Only one small adjustment is needed on your plan."

"Huh? Prowl, a couple days ago you hated my plan. What changed?"

"As I said, I needed some quiet time to think about it and consider all the variables. I unfortunately need more time to do this without my battle computer but I unfortunately see no other alternative." Prowl took a deep breath. "I'm going to go forward with it."

"Okay, we'll get started on it tomorrow. So what's the change you are talking about then?" Jazz sat back, eyes widening.

"There is no 'we' in this plan Jazz. I'm going to do it. Alone."

"I was afraid you were going to say that. Prowler, if this plan could be executed by one bot, I'd have done it myself, without breathing a word to you." The saboteur crossed his arms and shook his head. "No way. We're in this together, we'll work together to get out."

Prowl calmly met Jazz's eyes. "Jazz, no. It has to be this way." He glanced over their sleeping comrades again. "Can you honestly ask this of them? Can you order Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to undergo that torture again? Or Hound?"

Jazz opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. He stared bleakly at the tactician.

Prowl continued. "I can order mechs into battle or on missions, knowing without a shadow of a doubt, right down to a ten thousandth of a percent, that they won't be coming back alive. I can't order them to willingly submit to extreme torture." He took a deep breath and smiled sadly at Jazz. "But it needs to get done, so I'll do it."

Jazz threw his hands up. "Fraggit Prowl, order me to do it then! I'm Special Ops, I do this thing all the time."

"Jazz, I can't order anyone into torture, not even you. There is a universe of difference between sending you on a suicide mission and commanding you to submit to torture."

"You've sent me on suicide missions?" Jazz blinked, mouth dropping open in shock.

Prowl nodded. "Yes, of course I have. You are, as you said, Special Ops."

"You've sent me on suicide missions?" Jazz blinked again. "And didn't tell me?"

"One thing I've learned about you over the vorn; you make your own luck. I cannot accurately calculate that but I do depend upon it." Prowl reached over and gripped Jazz's shoulder.

"Well, frag. Thanks, I think." Jazz shook his head ruefully. "But you still aren't doing this alone. I'm going to help you, we do it together."

"Jazz, I told you, I'm not ordering you to-..."

Jazz cut him off. "Not ordering me. I'm volunteering and don't bother trying to talk me out of it. You know I'll do it anyways."

Prowl smiled gratefully, clapping his friend on the shoulder again. "Thank you." As much as he didn't want Jazz to get hurt again, he also knew this was something he couldn't do alone.

"Hey, you didn't manipulate me into volunteering, now did you? Mr 'Send-buddy-on-suicide-mission-and-not-tell-him'?" Jazz tilted his head, grinning slyly at Prowl.

Prowl shook his head. "No Jazz, I didn't. I calculated that you probably would volunteer but as I said, this is something I can't ask of anyone. I'm grateful you did volunteer but I have to admit this scares the Pit out of me." He stole another glance at Sideswipe.

"I know, Prowl. Same here."

OoOoOoOoOoO

_From the hand of Prowl, Lieutenant Commander, 2IC of the Autobots, Chief Tactician _

_Date Unknown_

_I am Lt Cmdr Prowl of the Autobots, second to Optimus Prime and if recovered, I would ask that this journal be sent directly to him._

_Prime,_

_Jazz and I are enacting a plan to acquire information on a possible escape route. I cannot predict the possibility of success for this venture, not without my battle computer and tactical programs. I can only say the risk is extreme and it is our only option. If we should perish while pursuing this, I've left this journal with Hound and instructed him to watch over the others. _

_I find myself once again praying to Primus for assistance with this mad scheme. My only comfort is Jazz's involvement. To borrow a paraphrased quote from Ratchet, Primus watches over fools, sparklings and mechs named Jazz. Let us hope that Jazz's tendency to make his own luck has carried over to our new forms. We need it._


	4. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Transformers. They came over from Hasbro to pester me. Boy, are they regretting that now. *evil cackle*

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Considering how long it is between updates, I thought I should actually change this message once in a while. I make no excuses for the long gaps in posting. Real life has a bad habit of assassinating anything that resembles free time.

This chapter is dedicated to my awesome beta reader and BFF Okami-chan.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Sideswipe woke slowly. He couldn't remember ever hurting this badly as a mech, not even when he took a near point blank hit from Megatron's fusion cannon. Never thought he'd be remembering that fondly either. Oh yes, those were the days, when being injured only hurt halfway to the Pit.

He rolled onto his side, gritting his teeth against the searing agony, and attempted to sit up. Strong arms slipped under his and gently drew him up against a well muscled chest. Sideswipe looked over his shoulder into his brother's face. Sunstreaker had dark circles under his eyes and his skin was more white than its normal golden-pinkish colour. Definitely the scruffiest he'd ever seen his twin. Sideswipe caught one of Sunstreaker's hands in his and squeezed gently. They didn't need words for the other to know they had been missed.

"Sideswipe? Would you like some water?"

Sideswipe turned away from Sunstreaker, still leaning against him and smiled at Dee. "Hey sweetspark. Thanks." He accepted the cup the clone girl handed him. She smiled back and sat down beside him, snuggling under his arm. Sideswipe sipped his water, feeling content.

"Well, don't you look domestic," Bluestreak teased lightly as he sat down nearby, hands full of fruit. He passed them each a piece before biting into his own.

Sideswipe chuckled. "This is less about me being domestic and more about my intrinsic charm."

"Right, keep telling yourself that Sides," Bluestreak laughed, blue eyes sparkling. He turned to Sunstreaker. "And everyone always says you're the one with the huge ego. Sides has you beat there."

"Of course he does. Everyone just mistakes my natural beauty and talent for arrogance," Sunstreaker replied, tone as light and teasing as Bluestreak's. But Sideswipe still could hear the underlying weariness.

"Bro, you sound exhausted. Why don't you recharge a bit?" he asked.

"Because I wanted to clean up first. I've been waiting for you to wake up so we can go get showered," Sunstreaker replied.

"I'm flattered bro but you aren't really my type," Sideswipe quipped. It earned him a light swat. "Ow."

"Slagger," Sunstreaker growled affectionately. "You need a shower worse than me. Count yourself fortunate that I'm willing to wait to help you."

"What? I don't need your help to shower," Sideswipe growled back, indignant.

Sunstreaker merely glanced towards Bluestreak. "Should we let him fall on his aft first?"

"Nah, CeeCee's waiting for him. We could spend all day watching him fall on his aft." Bluestreak winked at Sideswipe as he finished his fruit.

"Ah slag. The complete lack of faith," Sideswipe swooned back dramatically. He looked up at Dee. "Hey sweetspark, you believe in me, right?"

Dee tilted her head as she looked down at him. "I don't want you to get hurt anymore." She lay down beside him, head on his shoulder, cuddling close.

Sideswipe hugged her, petting her hair with his free hand. "Ah, sweetie, it's alright."

Sunstreaker heaved a dramatic sigh. "I don't know whether to purge from cuteness overload or drag you two behind the crates to get it over with. Get up. I want that shower."

Sideswipe, with some help from Dee, sat back up. "Where is everyone?"

Silence. Sideswipe frowned, looking from Sunstreaker to Bluestreak to Dee. "What's going on?"

"Jazz and Prowl are missing. They woke up Hound, put him in charge and that was the last anyone saw of them," Bluestreak replied softly.

"Both of them? At the same time?" Sideswipe stared at the now-blond gunner in shock. Bluestreak nodded. "And Hound?"

"He took a team out to look for them a while ago. They aren't back yet." Sunstreaker supplied.

Sideswipe looked between his brother and Bluestreak, searching for a sign that they were just making a really bad joke at his expense. He knew that neither would actually do that but it was too horrible to contemplate Prowl and Jazz both being gone. What would they do if their commanders never came back?

A cold, heavy feeling filled him. "Slag," he cursed softly.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hound glared at the ceiling. This was the room where he had been ambushed by Rumble and Frenzy. The clones called it the God Room because the Decepticons dropped off the food and supplies here. As far as he could tell with his stunted human senses, this room was at or near the top of the habitat they were trapped in. He slowly turned, looking for the minute but telling flickers of a hologram. Something had to be hiding the entrance. There was one, he had no doubt about that. But where? The smooth, featureless walls joined seamlessly with the ceiling. Just like every other room in this maze.

A light touch on his arm brought him out of his musings and made him aware of his companions once more. "Lord, we should head back."

Hound turned and looked at the clone boy gazing at him with too serious eyes. Boy? There really was no way to actually judge his age or the age of any clone. He had a hard enough time telling some of them apart, if they had been cloned from the same person. Even the whole idea of clones; creating exact replicas of some human just didn't sit right. How can you create an exact copy of a person?

The others in their search party gathered around him, all staring at him, waiting. Two of them, exact duplicates of the one that spoke. Hound hated to admit it but that creeped him out a little.

"Lord?" The brown eyed clone prompted. He seemed to be the spokesman for the group.

"Any of you ever see a drop off?" Hound figured it couldn't hurt to ask. "When the Decep... uhm... the Gods drop off food or gifts or new people?"

"I have Lord. It is why I volunteered to help you search." The spokesman answered him, absently brushing his long, dark hair out of his face.

"How does it happen? Is there an opening, something you can see out of?

"No Lord. It just drops into the room, appearing straight from Heaven. The only warning usually is the faint sparkles in the corners."

"Sparkles?" Hound stared at the brown haired boy a long moment before turning back to stare at the ceiling. "The corners sparkle and the delivery just appears?"

"It comes straight from Heaven. It is an amazing sight. Just don't be underneath when it appears. It descends very fast."

"Descends? Descends from where? How high up?"

"All the way Lord."

"Don't call me ... never mind." Ignoring the title for now, Hound mulled the problem over. "Is it coming through the ceiling?"

"It comes from Heaven Lord."

"I know, I know. But, as it descends from Heaven, does it look like it's coming through the ceiling?"

The clone boy thought about that for a few minutes before nodding.

"So that's how they do it. Thank you, uhm... what is your designation?"

"VNMG-331. I am called Venom."

Hound blinked. "Really? Wow. Well thank you Venom, what you've told me has helped a great deal." Maybe he didn't look so young after all.

"It is my pleasure to be of assistance Lord but it is time we headed back."

Hound glanced at the ceiling one more time. "Yes, yes it is."

OoOoOoOoOoO

_From the hand of Hound, Master Scout of the Autobots_

_Date still unknown_

_This is Master Scout Hound, temporary commander of this unit of Autobots. Lt Cmdr Prowl put me in command just before he and Lt Jazz went MIA. Please return this journal to Optimus Prime if recovered._

_Prime,_

_Prowl and Jazz are both missing and as I can gather from his previous entries, this is part of a plan to help us escape. I feel funny reading this journal and recording my own entry. It's like I'm violating Prowl's privacy. I know he probably wouldn't mind; if he did, he wouldn't have left the journal with me._

_The four of us left are very worried for Jazz and Prowl. Jazz is barely healed from his last visit with Starscream and Prowl... well Prowl doesn't seem to be himself. Sorry Prowl, I appreciate what you are doing and why but where is the logic in depriving us of both our commanders at the same time? I'll take care of the others to the best of my abilities but I'm not you or Jazz._

_I'm writing this entry to report on what's been happening. Sideswipe and myself are recovering. Sunstreaker is doing much better. Bluestreak, being the only one of us not injured or recovering has actually been doing most of the 'taking care' of us. I feel bad for leaning on him so much when this is my responsibility, even though he says he doesn't mind and needs to be busy._

_After Prowl and Jazz went MIA, I scouted around looking for a trace of them or a way out. I think I have figured out how the Decepticons are making this place so secure and how Rumble and Frenzy are getting in and out. A cleverly placed hologram. We can thank a clone named Venom (I didn't ask) for the data that cracked the mystery._

_The 'entrance' to these mazes is the ceiling to the God Room. The hatch is larger than the dimensions of the room and designed to look seamless when closed. When it is open, they engage a low level hologram to make the ceiling look like it is still there. Since holograms are just fancy illusions, the Decepticons could easily drop in the food and supplies or Rumble and Frenzy could fly in and out with captives._

_Not sure how this will help but it's now recorded just in case something happens to me before Prowl and Jazz get back._

_I pray to Primus for their safe return._

Hound put the pen and journal down with a sigh. He never liked being in command, even when the situation wasn't so dire. He shuddered, worried about his missing comrades but mentally shying away from what might be happening to them. Still too close. Primus below, how does Jazz handle stuff like this?

"Frag Sides! No wonder Ratchet threatens to reprogram you with a wrench! You are the worst patient!"

He shook himself out of his musings. His teammates were returning.

"Well you didn't have to use such slagging cold water!"

"I was standing in it too, dumb aft!"

Hound put his face in his hands. He really didn't need the Twins bickering right now.

"Can it guys, Hound's back!" Bluestreak's voice cut over the arguing pair, silencing them.

Hound stood and limped to greet the shower dampened trio. "How are you feeling Sideswipe? You are looking a lot better than you did when Bluestreak brought you in."

"Feeling better too. I've got a glimmering about why Sunstreaker likes to bathe so much. I'm even better now after the shower than I was before and what can I say? The Sunflower needs all the help he can get," Sideswipe quipped while trying to dodge a smack from his twin. "Ouch! Will you quit that?" Tried and failed.

Bluestreak shot a nasty look at the brothers and drew Dee with him as he approached Hound. "Any luck Hound? You find anything? Anything at all?"

"I solved one mystery Bluestreak. When everyone is settled, I'll tell you."

Hope lit into the gunner's eyes. "Jazz and Prowl?"

Hound shook his head. "Nothing yet. I'm praying to Primus we get them back soon. I... I can't even think about what they are going through." He shuddered, closing his eyes.

Two small arms slipped around him and hugged him gently. "Don't be sad Lord Hound. CeeCee says it will work out as destined."

Hound opened his eyes and hugged the girl back. "Thanks Dee. I'm sure it will. Now, how do we get at least you to stop calling me Lord."

OoOoOoOoOoO

The four human Autobots settled down with their adopted clone, unaware of the intense scrutiny of three sets of eyes.

"Are you certain they are Gods, CeeCee? They do not act like gods and actively deny it themselves. The Lord of Peace spent quite a bit of time trying to get us to call him just Hound. They all do that, except the golden Lord of Destruction. He just looks at us like we are mentally damaged." The male clone with long dark brown hair, known as Venom spoke quietly, addressing the woman in the centre of their group.

"I am quite certain, Venom. They are much like us, yet not like us at all. Stronger, faster, and full of knowledge the ancients may have rivalled but naive and childlike in many ways. Look at the things we had to teach them when we allied ourselves to them. And they still manage to surprise us." The blonde clone woman chuckled softly. "Yes, they are both ancient and childlike and in that, lay our advantage and hope."

"Are you certain about this CeeCee? That child... she's so naive and fragile. There is no way she could do what needs to be done." The third clone, dark of hair and eye, with coffee coloured skin glanced sidelong at his blonde comrade before focusing on the Autobot group again.

"She's the only one that can do it, Alpha. Dee and I are the only ones with any ties to the Lords of Light. In fact, Dee is more deeply integrated into their group. Her innocence has aroused powerful protective instincts in them, even the golden Lord Sunstreaker," CeeCee-37 replied firmly, eyes locked on the sight of Dee cuddled up to the red-haired Lord Sideswipe.

"She's as ignorant of our customs as they are."

"Then we'll teach her." CeeCee sighed. Dee had climbed into Lord Sideswipe's lap. He held her close, gently stroking her hair.

"CeeCee, I agree with Alpha. This child is cute but far too naive for what would be asked of her. How do we know they won't just abandon her? Leave her behind in some misguided attempt to protect her from the Beyond?" Venom turned and faced CeeCee.

"I'll handfast them together then. Alpha, Venom... it has to be her. She's the only other one that can get close to them." CeeCee bowed her head, her long blonde hair falling forward, obscuring her face. "And I'm out of time."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sunstreaker watched his brother with the clone girl. He smiled and shook his head. Sideswipe was hopeless when it came to femmes. Especially cute little clone femmes that looked at him adoringly no matter what dumbaft thing he said. Good thing for him that she is so innocent, after that comment. Any of the female Autobots would have hung him up by his suspension.

"Your brother plays the fool well, Lord Sunstreaker."

Sunstreaker stiffened and glared over at the blonde clone woman that invited herself to sit. If she fragging touched him this time...

But CeeCee-37 didn't even glance his way. Her eyes were on Sideswipe and Dee. She chuckled softly and shook her head. "Amazing isn't it? In so short a time, she has come to trust him implicitly while he completely adores her and acts the fool around her.

Sunstreaker relaxed and looked back over at his twin. "It's not an act."

CeeCee-37 turned towards him, eyes wide with surprise. She grinned at him. "Truly?" When he nodded in reply, she burst out laughing.

Sunstreaker found himself laughing with her. It wasn't really that funny, but he felt a bit better when they were finally able to stop and catch their breaths.

"So what was so funny?" Sideswipe and Dee had wandered over sometime during the giggle fit he had shared with CeeCee-37. The befuddled look on their faces almost set him off again but he clamped down on it. Frag, he must be overstressed, he usually didn't lose it like that.

Taking a steadying breath, he looked Sideswipe in the eyes but before he could answer, Sideswipe spoke again. "You know what, don't tell me. I'm sure I probably don't want to know."

"Probably not, bro." Sunstreaker agreed.

"Amusement aside Lords, tell me, who leads while Prowl and Jazz are on their sacred journey?" CeeCee-37 cut in.

"Sacred journey? I'll be telling them how sacred their journey was when they get back," Sunstreaker muttered. "Hound is in charge for now but he's out with your buddy Venom again."

CeeCee-37 nodded in that infuriating know-it-all way that just drove Sunstreaker up the wall. Except instead of teasing him, she smiled mysteriously and winked before turning to Sideswipe and Dee. "Well then, Lord Sideswipe, undress and lay down. I might as well check your wounds while I'm here. Dee, you can assist me."

"Huh? What?" Sideswipe stared at the blonde clone. She just made a sweeping gesture at him then the floor. "Ok, fine. But over where we sleep, so I can lay on a blanket." He trudged off, Dee softly shadowing.

"You don't need to check his wounds again. You told us he was healing fine a couple of... uhm... rest times ago. Fraggit all! It's impossible to keep track of time in this blasted, Pit of a place!" Sunstreaker opened his mouth to continuing venting his built up frustrations when a slim hand touched his arm. He jumped a little and looked up into CeeCee-37's compassionate eyes.

"You are correct, I don't need to check his wounds. It is simply the best way to begin teaching Dee. Time is not something we worry much about, though there are ways to mark its passing. Tracked or not, there never seems to be enough." CeeCee-37 gazed at him a long moment, before mischief entered her eyes again. "Now come, I'm sure your brother would like you there to protect his virtue."

Sunstreaker snorted, mood dispelled for now. He followed her, more curious at the idea that Sideswipe actually had virtues to protect than interest in protecting him from CeeCee-37.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_From the hand of Prowl, Lieutenant Commander, 2IC of the Autobots, Chief Tactician _

_Date Unknown_

_I am Lt Cmdr Prowl of the Autobots, second to Optimus Prime and if recovered, I would ask that this journal be sent directly to him._

_Prime,_

_Mission accomplished. _

_Jazz and I had no problem getting ourselves captured, and as he surmised, we were able to gather a lot of data. Hound must be commended once again, for discovering the means of entrance and exit through less direct means. _

_It is certainly a preferable method to purposely getting captured._

_We did get a lot of data and our combined presence had put Starscream in a fine monologue mode. Fortunately for us, he has an unbelievable need to flaunt and brag. He dropped all kinds of hints to his plans for us in specific and the Autobots in general. I will conspire with Jazz at a later time to record as much as we can remember in this journal. Right now, it is too close an experience. Insecurities aside, Starscream is still cruel and dangerous._

_Jazz confirmed his original observations of the lab environs and is devising ways to use that knowledge to our advantage. My head hurts whenever I try to think of how we could use an environment many times too large for us to our advantage. I trust Jazz's improvisational skills to find what my tactical skills cannot._

Prowl put down his pen and scowled at the page, almost wishing the words to simply appear rather than having to write them out and relive the memories in the process. Though not an overly emotional or vain mech, Prowl did have his pride.

A slim arm slipped over his shoulder, embracing him and drawing a warm, feminine body to press snugly against his back. "Are you all right, my lord?" CeeCee-37 breathed into his ear.

A shiver ran down his back that had nothing to do with cold or fear and everything to do with the clone woman draped over him. He couldn't decide if he liked the sensation. "CeeCee, how is Jazz doing?"

"I do not understand why your people are so against sleep. It is healthy and comforting," CeeCee-37 plucked the journal out of Prowl's surprised hands and mindful of his injuries, slid half-way into his lap. "Lord Jazz is resting. As you should be." She shifted and leaned back against him, gazing curiously at the page he had just written. "Lord Prowl, what is this thing you work so diligently on?"

"It's a journal. I'm chronicling a report for my leader in the hopes that it will survive and reach him if I cannot." Prowl replied. He found he didn't mind this seating arrangement too much. He could relate to why Sideswipe cuddled Dee better now. But CeeCee-37 was nothing like Dee and he knew he had to tread cautiously with her. Why was it getting harder to keep that in mind?

"It is a sad duty to fulfil. Much like my duty of teaching the songs and stories to the children." CeeCee leaned against his shoulder and sighed. "So many are called on a sacred journey to the Creator. Few return. We have lost so much of ourselves. Telling all the stories is the only way to keep what we are alive."

"Are you the only storyteller to your people, CeeCee?" Prowl wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He understood her completely in that moment. A leader, trying to preserve her people and culture in the most extreme conditions he could imagine. He was once again amazed by the resilience and adaptability of the human species.

"No, that would be foolish. All the elders know the stories and we make the young ones practice them. Which reminds me. Dee is very far behind on her learning. She knows more about you than she does about her own people." CeeCee shifted again, sliding her arms around Prowl and looking up into his face. Prowl didn't think her mind was actually on Dee's education.

His suspicions were confirmed when she bridged the distance between them, softly pressing her lips to his. He stiffened, more in surprise at his sudden desperate longing for the woman in his lap than surprise at the kiss. He awkwardly tried to return it but she had already pulled back, looking at him with a slightly puzzled, slightly considering expression.

"Haven't been kissed before my Lord?" She moved again, this time kneeling between his legs.

"No. Kissing isn't something most of my people do. It is not unheard of, just not common." At the moment, he couldn't recall why he had never kissed before. Didn't seem logical if it was this pleasurable.

"That would explain why Jazz is familiar with kissing and you are not. We can easily remedy this." She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned towards him.

Prowl grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back, shock on his face. "How would you know Jazz is familiar with kissing?"

She grinned saucily at him. "How do you think I got him to go to sleep?" CeeCee grasped his hands and tugged gently but meaningfully.

Prowl shook his head. "I really should finish that journal entry."

"Lord, you were not working when I came. I watched you sit, lost in thought, staring at your journal for many moments. How is it that you are not done?" CeeCee looked at him with impatience.

"I... I know what I wanted to write. I just couldn't seem to get it out into the book." Prowl released her shoulders and looked away, trying to find a spot to examine that wouldn't make it look like he was avoiding eye contact.

"Can I help, my Lord? What story did you need to tell your faraway leader?"

"I don't think you can help with that, CeeCee. It's... it's about Hound and your clan mate Venom leading a team to rescue Jazz and I from the Demon clan." Prowl stared at a point on the wall on his right.

Prowl felt a hand on his chin and let CeeCee turn him to face her. She wore that amused smile she had when dealing with male clones or humanized Autobots acting silly. "My Lord, you are embarrassed by this. Why? Does being rescued by mere mortals upset you so much?"

"It's not that. We are now mere mortals ourselves, so it shouldn't be that. It's... more we should have been able to rescue ourselves. I am aware of how ridiculous I'm being but... " Prowl shrugged helplessly. Just because he had a better handle on his emotions than most Autobots did not mean he never fell prey to them.

"This is something I can help you with Lord Prowl. I know just the thing to cure your embarrassment and restore your confidence in yourself." CeeCee firmly took his shoulders and pulled him towards her, tilting her head to meet him in the middle.

"CeeCee, please," Prowl stopped her again, unsure himself of what he was asking. "What about you and Jazz? You've been flirting pretty heavily with him recently and you said you kissed him." Prowl shut his mouth quickly, ears burning. He mentally slapped himself. One foot, one mouth, insert.

"I have been flirting with you longer my Lord. And I only gave Jazz a _long kiss goodnight_ to get him to sleep. Not that it wasn't enjoyable, of course." CeeCee grinned triumphantly at him.

Prowl had to concede she had the upper hand in this, whatever this was. "I should finish the journal entry," he protested weakly.

"You can finish it after you rest my Lord. It will be there when you wake and you'll be feeling much less embarrassed then." She leaned forward, sneaking under his guard to plant soft, teasing kisses on his neck.

His resolve didn't so much break as shatter into a billion pieces. He only had enough time to gasp out. "Okay, as long as you quit calling me Lord." Then she pounced on him.

_After a day's break of procrastination and distraction, I am finally able to record the rest of my entry. Procrastination because of my personal embarrassment, distraction because CeeCee-37 can be very distracting when she puts her mind to it._

_When we were returned, a rival human gang, one we have had bad relations with, found us first. They took us prisoner and tried to pick up where Starscream left off. They gave us the distinct impression that worse treatment was coming soon. Fortunately, Hound and a team of Tunnel Rats lead by Hound's friend Venom staged a successful rescue and brought us to safety._

_A humbling experience even if we don't believe we are fallen divinity._

_Sideswipe has almost fully recovered and Hound is completely healed. Dee is spending more time with CeeCee-37, Venom and another clone named Alpha, learning their oral traditions and customs. Sideswipe and Bluestreak were upset about this at first, thinking that she would stay with the other clones. They were extremely gratified to find that after Dee had dutifully attended her lessons, she would return to us. _

_I am grateful as well. Dee is one of the few bright notes in this horrible place._

OoOoOoOoOoO

9


	5. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Transformers. They came over from Hasbro to pester me. Boy, are they regretting that now. *evil cackle*

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'd apologize for the time between updates, but that's silly. It is going to happen again, though hopefully not as long. Real life is a tyrant.

Thanks again to my beta reader and BFF Okami-chan.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Fragging creation of a malfunctioning trash compactor and a half-clocked glitching calculator!"

Prowl startled awake. What the frag was going on?

Shaking his head to clear it (why did he continue doing that, he knew it didn't work!), he tried to get up. A hard weight across his legs prevented him.

"He better hope I never get my hands on him! I'll strip out his circuits and feed them to him one by one!"

"Sideswipe, first off – calm down, you are scaring Dee. Second, that's impossible, humans don't have circuits. Last, you already punched him."

Prowl glanced down at his legs. Jazz lay sprawled across them, sound asleep.

"Let me go!"

"Not until you calm down. You already punched him and staked your claim, Sides. You don't need to prove your point again."

Prowl sighed. He didn't really want to get up and definitely didn't want to disturb Jazz but this sounded like it needed both of them to mediate. After a moment's consideration, Prowl simply got up, dumping Jazz on the floor.

"Oof! Ow! Huh? What the frag?" Jazz lay where he landed, blinking up at Prowl.

"If you don't let me go right now Sunstreaker, I'm going to…"

"You're going to keep complaining at full volume? I'm shaking, Sides. From laughter. Now shut up, calm down or we'll be here all day."

Jazz glanced in the direction of the yelling and then turned an amused smirk back to Prowl. "Oh. That's the frag. Who'd have thought Sunstreaker would be the voice of reason?" Jazz extended a hand and Prowl helped him up.

"I find Sunstreaker to be the voice of reason quite often. He is, amazing as this might sound, the less volatile of the twins," Prowl replied as they started walking slowly towards the commotion. Fortunately, they didn't have far to go; slow was their current top speed.

The scene before them was laid out much as Prowl expected. Sunstreaker had Sideswipe in an unbreakable hold, Bluestreak protectively held a quietly sobbing Dee and Hound stood between them trying to reason with the dark twin. CeeCee-37's quiet presence surprised him.

Jazz staggered over to a convenient crate and eased himself onto it. Prowl moved to a spot opposite Jazz, close to CeeCee-37, where he could lean against the wall. It served two purposes; leaning made him look annoyed and bored with the chaos before him. It gave him the psychological edge in potentially explosive situations, never failing to make the mechs he dealt with feel like naughty children caught with their hands in the cookie jar (he must thank Jazz for that metaphor sometime). It also braced him up, lest he fall over from the lingering dizziness.

Hound walked over to Prowl. "Sorry we woke you." He rubbed his face, a gesture of frustration Prowl recognized from Sparkplug. "Sideswipe and Bluestreak went to pick up Dee from her lessons and found Alpha hitting on her. Which would have been bad enough but Dee was terrified by him. Sideswipe lost it and punched Alpha. Bluestreak pulled him off and managed to drag him back here where Sunstreaker took over. CeeCee brought Dee back with them. We're trying to calm both Sideswipe and Dee down but not having much luck."

"I see." Prowl looked at Bluestreak, who nodded, confirming Hound's report, then at CeeCee-37, who merely shrugged. She didn't appear to be upset, thankfully, just concerned. "Sunstreaker, release Sideswipe. Sideswipe, report."

Sideswipe pulled himself out of Sunstreaker's grip and shot a baleful look at his twin. He briefly rubbed and stretched the arm that Sunstreaker had immobilized as he walked over and stood at attention before Prowl. "Not much else to report. Hound said it all. Just don't expect me to apologize to that fragger. Nobody hurts Dee and gets away with it." Sideswipe's pale skin had taken on a reddish hue reminiscent of his original plating and his eyes flashed much the way they had in their original forms. There wasn't much point in reasoning with Sideswipe like this, any attempt would just keep him furious.

Fortunately, Prowl had eons of dealing with Sideswipe's temper. He nodded benignly. "Good job. Dee needs a strong protector and I'm gratified to see you are rising to the challenge. Just clarify one thing for me, please."

Sideswipe blinked, surprise crossing his handsome features. He took a quick furtive glance at CeeCee-37, who just stood silently with her normal secretive yet amused smile. She suddenly reminded Prowl of the famous portrait Mona Lisa. It took an effort of will for him to focus back on the angry and now confused solider in front of him. At least Sideswipe didn't notice his lapse as he tried to puzzle out what exactly Prowl was doing.

"Okay, sure. What do you need clarified Prowl?" Sideswipe had visibly calmed, though his eyes still flashed with emotion. Prowl knew from experience it wouldn't take much to set him off again, but that was fine. The trick wasn't to try to calm Sideswipe down, but to derail his tirade and redirect him.

"You are Dee's protector. Who protects her from you?"

Sideswipe recoiled as if Prowl had slapped him. He flushed, rage flaring up again. "What? What did you say? I'd never hurt Dee!"

"Then look at her Sideswipe. Right now, it's you that's she's afraid of. She's frightened that you are angry with her as well." Prowl replied softly, with a gesture at Dee, still in Bluestreak's arms. The girl looked as if she was trying to hide in his embrace, face buried into his chest.

Colour drained from Sideswipe's face as he focused on his frightened charge. Prowl could almost hear the synapses snapping as Sideswipe put the pieces together. "Oh Dee, I'm sorry! I'm not mad at you; it's not your fault. I didn't mean to scare you." He took a couple halting steps towards her.

Dee peeked out over Bluestreak's arm at the contrite warrior. She relaxed her grip enough to look up into Bluestreak's face. When he nodded at her, she released him and turned to Sideswipe, who gave her a rueful, embarrassed smile and held out his arms. Dee rushed into them, hugging Sideswipe as tightly as she had Bluestreak. Sideswipe cradled her just as tightly.

"You're good," CeeCee-37 whispered, so not to disturb the reconciling pair.

"Thank you. I have a lot of experience in handling Sideswipe's moods," Prowl whispered back. Her nearness awakened the strangest contradictory feelings in him. He felt calmed and comforted yet excited and they were only standing together. It had been a long time since he had felt that way. He shook his head at his own foolishness.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

He looked over at her. "CeeCee, do you even know what a penny is?"

"It's something you say to ask someone to tell you what's on their mind."

He chuckled. "That's what I thought." It would be too complicated to explain right now.

"Well, pennies and thoughts aside, you need to sit down. We need to talk about Dee and Alpha and Sideswipe." CeeCee-37 took his arm and guided him over to the crate Jazz was sitting on. "You need to be sleeping Lord Jazz."

"I was but Prowl took away my pillow and dumped me on the floor." Jazz protested. "You got something against me sleeping, mech?"

"You were sleeping on my legs and I needed to deal with Sideswipe." Prowl rolled his eyes. Just what else he needed, Jazz in full drama mode.

"The excitement is now over, back to bed. Lord Sunstreaker, help Lord Jazz back to his blanket." CeeCee-37 imperiously waved the fair warrior over, then waggled a finger at the saboteur. "Don't think I didn't see you limping in here."

Sunstreaker shook his head as he helped Jazz up. "She orders us around, yet still calls us Lord. I'm never going to understand humans, especially the femmes. Let's go your Lordship."

"Aw thanks Lord Sunny. You going to tuck me in too?"

"Certainly. I'll wrap you up in your blanket _real tight_." Sunstreaker smirked as they slowly walked out, Jazz laughing.

Prowl sat on the crate Jazz had just vacated. CeeCee-37 turned and summoned Bluestreak and Hound over with a gesture. "My Lords, go fetch Venom and Alpha. They need to be here for the discussion I'm going to have with Lord Prowl." She waved them off on their way and turned back to Prowl with a flourish.

He couldn't help laughing. "And here I thought we'd be too dominating an influence on your people. My mistake."

"Am I being to forward, my Lord?"

"Oh no, you just remind us more than a little bit about another of the Autobot officers." Prowl smiled and scooted over a bit, making room for CeeCee to sit next to him. She did and leaned against him, sliding deftly under his arm. "It is a great relief that we are on a more or less even footing in our relations."

"Yes, it is. And our relations are what we need to discuss." She gestured towards where Sideswipe and Dee were now sitting. Sideswipe whispered something to Dee, making her giggle and smile. "I'm not upset about Alpha; he overstepped himself and got what he deserved. I just don't want to happen again. The poor child was so frightened of Alpha, for no reason. All she had to do is tell him to stop and he would have. He should have noted her fear and stopped himself. Sideswipe is not at fault here. Truly no one is."

"That is gratifying to know but I thought we were waiting for Alpha and Venom?" Prowl asked. He felt a little like Sideswipe did earlier, completely confused about where CeeCee was taking this. There was a surprise in his near future, he knew that at least.

"They don't need to be here for us to talk. Alpha is coming to apologize and Venom is coming for Alpha to be brave enough to come." CeeCee smirked, blue eyes dancing.

"All right. I'll confess I don't know what you are getting at," Prowl sighed.

"Dee is in need of a protector, a role which Lord Sideswipe has gladly assumed. But as shown today, he can't be with her all the time to defend her."

"Yes."

"So what is needed is some sign that she is under his protection. That will keep all but the most serious threats away and Lord Sideswipe is free to deal with those anyway he deems fit."

"I'm assuming that the more serious threats you refer to would be outside the Tunnel Rats?"

"Yes of course. Our clan would respect the sign."

"That sounds like the best course of action. What is used for the sign?"

"I'll need some hair from both of them."

"Hair?"

"Yes. I'll need it for the ceremony."

"Ceremony?"

"Yes of course. How else would we make it official? Come, let us prepare them."

OoOoOoOoOoO

_From the hand of Prowl, Lieutenant Commander, 2IC of the Autobots, Chief Tactician _

Date Unknown

_I am Lt Cmdr Prowl of the Autobots, second to Optimus Prime and if recovered, I would ask that this journal be sent directly to him._

_Prime,_

_To say that today was bizarre and interesting doesn't really come close to describing it. I am becoming accustomed to the insanity of these Mazes; the oddest thing about today is I didn't really find anything odd about the proceedings._

_It started with Sideswipe defending the honour of our ward from one the Tunnel Rats leaders. He punched and knocked the clone known as Alpha unconscious. Fortunately, CeeCee-37 and the other leader, Venom, weren't upset with Sideswipe over the incident. They are of the opinion that Alpha deserved what he got.__Instead CeeCee-37 had a suggestion to prevent further incidents. I gave my approval for the endeavour._

_We collected samples of hair from both Sideswipe and Dee and braided them into bracelets. I must confess to extreme amusement at Sideswipe's reaction; he was convinced I'd fried my processor until I explained it was CeeCee-37's idea. The bracelets were tied around their wrists, Sideswipe's left and Dee's right and they joined those hands. CeeCee-37 grasped their joined hands and spoke a few words and proclaimed them hand fasted for life. _

_Alpha and Venom arrived shortly after that and Alpha profusely apologized to Dee. Venom and Alpha congratulated Sideswipe, to his and my confusion. Further confusion entailed when the three clone leaders shooed Sideswipe and Dee to the private area. Sunstreaker and I pulled them out of there later, both sound asleep._

_As baffling as this day was, it seems to have cemented our relations with the Tunnel Rat clan. We are considered part of the clan, rather than allies or something to be wary of. It is an undeniable relief to know we have friends that we can depend on in this place. That if something horrible happened, the survivors would not be alone._

OoOoOoOoOoO

Alpha gingerly touched his chin. "Ow. Bastard has a mean swing on him." He glowered at his chuckling companion.

"Suck it up. Everything is going perfectly." Venom lay back on his blankets, smirking at Alpha.

"Easy for you to say, you didn't have to bait the Lord of Destruction. Why did I have to do it again?"

"Because CeeCee and I are too involved with the Lords. It wouldn't have worked with us."

"Where is she anyways?"

"Probably heating up the blankets with Lord Prowl."

"Hmph. She gets laid and I get laid out. Completely unfair."

"Shut it and go to sleep."

"Fine. But you know what the worst part was? Seeing the fear in the child's face and having to keep pushing to provoke the Lord of Destruction. I hated that."

Venom reached over and clasped his friends shoulder. "You played your part and didn't hurt her. That's what is important. Remember it."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Bluestreak rolled over and stared at the ceiling. As tired as he was, he just couldn't get to sleep. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and looked around at his companions. They were all fast asleep. "Frag," he cursed softly. He got up and carefully made his way to the showers. A warm shower might relax him enough to finally sleep.

It was a great idea, right up until he got to the doorway and found the shower room occupied. Occupied with people who were… occupied. Bluestreak did a rapid about face and nearly ran into another late night shower taker. He stumbled and would have fallen if the person in front of him hadn't caught and steadied him.

"Thanks, that was really clumsy of me. I'm not usually clumsy but I'm kinda tired and wanted a shower to relax but the stalls are kind of busy so I turned a little fast and didn't expect to see you there and I'm glad you caught me since falling at any time really sucks, so thanks again, I really appreciate it since I didn't want to disturb, well anyone since it's late and most people are asleep except me and you, of course and the people occupied in the shower but I don't think we disturbed them 'cause they are really occupied and…" Bluestreak trailed off when he realized who he was rambling to. "You're Alpha."

"I'm sorry, I only caught about the last two words you said. Yes, I'm Alpha," The dark-haired clone tilted his head, confused. Bluestreak couldn't help but stare at the large purple bruise on his chin; it was level with his eyes. "You are Lord Bluestreak."

Alpha released Bluestreak and stepped back. An awkward silence filled the room for a long moment. Alpha glanced around the hallway, not meeting Bluestreak's eyes. "It's a little late for a shower Lord. The rest of the Lords are asleep."

"Please, please don't call me Lord. We aren't Lords or anything god-like. My real rank translates closely to Sniper Class 1A, but it's never spoken out loud. Just woven into the under and overtones in our language. Can't even pronounce it correctly as a human," Bluestreak sighed, tiredly. "I can't sleep, so I thought a warm shower would relax me enough to fix that. Aren't you up late as well?"

"If you don't want me to call you Lord, can I call you just Bluestreak?" Alpha asked. At Bluestreak's relieved nod, he continued. "Bluestreak, I'm up because I have a horrible headache and can't sleep. Lord… uhm… Sideswipe has a wicked punch." He rubbed his face ruefully. "The worst thing is I think he pulled the punch."

Bluestreak shrugged. "I don't know. He was pretty fragged off, so I doubt it."

"I would rather he hadn't. I did rather deserve it and well, I guess it's a weird pride thing. CeeCee would tell me I'm an idiot." Alpha shrugged.

Bluestreak nodded and was about to reply when a loud, pleasured squeal came from the shower room.

Alpha looked over Bluestreak's shoulder, frowning. "Is that why you turned so abruptly?"

"Well, they were kinda occupied and I didn't really want to disturb them so I turned to leave but I ran into you instead and well…" Bluestreak trailed off when Alpha held up a hand and moved past him. Bluestreak turned and watched him. He was curious and mystified at what the clone leader was doing. He peeked into the shower room just in time to see Alpha turn the water on full. The entwined bodies on the floor started to squeal and curse, tripping over each other to get out from under the spray.

"You have all been warned about this. Back to your blankets, I'll be seeing each of you tomorrow." Alpha chased half a dozen naked, wet and shivering clones out of the showers. Bluestreak got out of the way just in time to avoid being trampled.

"And that takes care of that," Alpha grinned at Bluestreak from the doorway. "Still up for a shower?"

Bluestreak walked towards the shower door. "I don't believe you just did that. You didn't have to, I don't need a shower that badly."

"I do and I'd rather do it without the moaning and groaning. Come on, I'll wash your back, if you wash mine." Alpha started slowly slipping out of his clothes, wincing every now and then. His long dark hair fell forward as he awkwardly bent to remove his pants exposing the dark bruises covering the coffee cream skin on his shoulders.

"What happened to you? Sides only hit you once!" Bluestreak gasped.

"As Venom explained it to me when I woke up, there were three hits; Sideswipe hitting me, me hitting the wall, then me hitting the floor. All rather hard, as you can see," Alpha paused to look at Bluestreak. "It's just bruising, I'll live."

"But…"

"I'll be better after a hot shower. Trust me, this wasn't the first fight I got in," he smiled at Bluestreak. "But thanks. Now get undressed. I would really like someone to wash my back."

Bluestreak stepped over and helped Alpha out of his clothes, before removing his own and joining the clone man under the spray. Alpha handed him a bar of soap. "CeeCee wasn't kidding when she said you were all put together very nicely."

Bluestreak started so badly he nearly dropped the soap. He fumbled with the slippery object a few seconds before Alpha grabbed his wrists, letting the bar drop to the floor.

Alpha sighed. "My mentor always told me that I spoke without engaging my brain. That wasn't a come on, just an observation. Calm down, please."

Bluestreak took a deep breath and struggled to calm himself. What was wrong with him? He'd been captured and tortured by the Decepticons numerous times (though this time was the worst yet), lost his entire home city, and had been a soldier for more vorn than his age when Crystal City fell and here he was freaking out over an offhand compliment from a human clone who couldn't take him down one on one even if he wasn't injured? He pulled free from Alpha's loose grip and leaned on the shower wall, covering his face.

Get a grip, Bluestreak, he told himself fiercely.

"Bluestreak? Are you okay? Did someone hurt you? Was it what I said? Crap, I've really done it now. Sideswipe is going to kill me. Dammit, CEECEE is going to kill me," Alpha had come over and slid an arm over Bluestreak's shoulders.

Bluestreak blinked and looked over at the dark clone, who was now muttering curses, mostly directed at himself.

He sounds like me, he thought. This strangely grounded him and pulled him from the emotional pit he had fallen into. He placed his own hand on Alpha's shoulder, silencing the monologue. "I'm okay. I've just been at war a long time and sometimes it gets to me. Don't worry, I'll make sure Sideswipe doesn't kill you but you're on your own with CeeCee."

Alpha gave him a searching look before smiling. "If you're okay, I'm okay and CeeCee doesn't need to know anything else. Let's get back to showering." He released Bluestreak and snatched up the soap. "Now, you want me to wash your back first or do mine first?"

"I'll wash yours first."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Alpha grinned and handed him the soap again. He managed to take it without dropping it this time.

Alpha stepped under the spray, lifting his face up into the stream and slowly turning in a circle to wet himself completely. Bluestreak watched him, curiously. The clone was well put together himself. When Alpha stopped turning and braced his arms against the wall, legs slightly parted, Bluestreak stepped up behind him, lathering up the soap in his hands. "I'll wash your hair too. You probably don't want to be lifting your arms up with those bruises."

"Thanks. They don't bother me, really. Didn't even know I had them until you mentioned it. Just mainly my head and neck that hurts."

"I'll be careful." Bluestreak gently started lathering Alpha's hair. Primus but he had a lot! Not that Bluestreak could really say much on that subject; his own was getting pretty long too. Extremely annoying stuff, getting into his eyes and mouth all the time until CeeCee-37 had taken pity on him (pity? She had been laughing pretty hard) and demonstrated how to tie it back. Alpha's was really nice though, soft, thick and a rich black like Dee's. The clone man had several long braided strands around his face. Bluestreak guessed this is another way to keep it out your mouth but he wasn't really sure. Still swung around a lot.

He paused to lather up the soap again and continued washing Alpha, starting at his neck and shoulders, being extra gentle for his injuries and slowly working his way down the clone's back. He glided his hands over Alpha's buttocks and down his legs, making sure he was adequately covered in suds. "Okay, you can rinse off your back and turn around. I'll wash your front too." He paused when Alpha turned slowly away from him to step in the spray. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Alpha had his head stuck under the spray so he took a moment before answering. "I'm fine. Just peachy. It's alright, I can do my front."

Blue walked around Alpha so he could see his face. "Are you sure you are alright? If I hurt you by accident, you have to tell… oh." Bluestreak found words deserting him as he took in the blushing man's… 'condition'.

"Uhm… you have a very gentle touch." Alpha managed after a very awkward moment. "You didn't hurt me at all, even when you washed the bruises."

"I've… uh… been getting a lot of practice lately. My comrades, the Autobot ones, I mean, not the clone ones 'cause you are all comrades but my Autobot comrades have all been getting themselves slagged lately, even Sunstreaker because he's a twin and felt what Sides did when he was captured even though like me, he hasn't been taken and slagged up by Starscream. That didn't seem to matter though, he was pretty bad- mmph!" Bluestreak found his ramble cut off by Alpha's hand. The clone had stepped in close to him. So close he could feel the heat of the other's body, hear his breathing (or was that his own?), and have the dark-haired man's erection bump into his own hardening member. His head felt like it was spinning and ready to explode. And not bomb level explosion either, more like a supernova. He was shaking like an earthquake too.

"Bluestreak! Bluestreak snap out of it!" Or Alpha could be shaking him as he yelled in his ear.

He blinked, finding Alpha's worried face centimetres from his own. Alpha also held him up, the clone had a firm grip on each of his biceps.

Bluestreak shuddered and straightened up to stand on his own. "Snap out of what?"

"You faded out on me. I had to catch you or you'd have fallen to the floor. What gives?"

Bluestreak shook his head, trying to clear the fog. "I- I don't know." He noticed Alpha still gripped his arms. Probably a good thing, considering how dizzy he felt right now. Bad thing was, they were standing so close together, their penises unintentionally brushed against each other. Alpha wasn't erect anymore, which was good but the brushing felt weird and he wasn't sure…

"Blue! Don't you dare fade out again! You can't afford to do that in this place!" Alpha yelled as he shook him again.

Bluestreak snapped out of it. "What the frag?" He gripped his head, to keep it from spinning off. "I need to sit down."

Alpha guided him to one of the crates the Tunnel Rats kept in the showers for seating and storage. "What triggered it this time?"

"I don't know. I was just thinking that it was a good idea that you were still holding me up but we were standing so close, we were rubbing together and it felt weird even though you aren't hard anymore and then you were yelling again." Bluestreak rambled. He wasn't thinking about what he was saying, just letting the words flow between taking deep breaths.

"Okay, how about before that?"

"Uhm, not sure I remember… wait… You were stopping me from talking and you were hard and bumping me, not on purpose I know but that felt strange and it was even stranger that I was getting hard too and then you were shaking and yelling at me." Bluestreak closed his eyes and took a few more deep breaths. At least it remained blessedly dark now instead of having lights and colours flashing behind his closed lids.

"And about before that?"

"You weren't yelling at me before that." Bluestreak opened his eyes and looked Alpha crouching next to him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that every single time I even hinted I found you attractive –stay awake, don't you dare fade out! Every single time you had some sort of reaction. Why does it bother you? Do you prefer girls?"

"What? No! I don't prefer girls." Bluestreak stood, suddenly furious at the clone. How dare he imply… "What are you even talking about? I don't prefer male or female humans at all. I don't think you are ugly or anything, I'm just not attracted to any of you! How can you be attracted to me? I don't get that! How can anyone be attracted to this…this… abomination that I'm stuck in!" Bluestreak screamed at him. "This is not how I'm supposed to be! How is that attractive or beautiful or anything but just plain WRONG!" He stood panting for breath, fists clenched, shaking on his own this time.

Alpha had fallen backwards during Bluestreak's tirade and stared up at him in utter amazement. He stood now and looked Bluestreak over again, like he was seeing him for the first time. "You know, until now, I didn't really believe it. I knew it, accepted it, just didn't believe it." He looked into Bluestreak's eyes, his own filled with awestruck wonder.

"What?" Bluestreak agreed with Sunstreaker. Humans, clone or not, made absolutely no sense!

"I didn't truly believe you were anything other than another type of clone. A little weird, yes, but still a clone. But you can't be just a clone, not if you are like this, acting this way. CeeCee and Venom are right. You truly are one of the Gods."

Bluestreak just stared at the human clone. He didn't have a clue how to respond to that. Not an inkling.

"Lord Bluestreak…"

He knew how to respond to that. "No, not Lord anything. You call me Lord and I'll give you a bruise to match the one Sideswipe gave you."

Alpha laughed, delighted and not in the least intimidated. "All right, Bluestreak. I was only going to tell you that you have my support and the support of the Tunnel Rats in any way we can help you and the others return to your natural forms. I'm sure your beauty in this one is only a reflection of your true selves." He approached Bluestreak, still looking into his eyes and placed both hands on Bluestreak's shoulders (taking care nothing unfortunate brushed together). "I only ask you not forget about us when you finally return home."

"I don't think we'll ever be able to forget about any of you." Bluestreak promised, sincerely. No chance in the Pit of that ever happening.

"Terrific. Now come on. It's your turn for a shower.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: I have to admit, I'm having a lot of fun with Bluestreak.


	6. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Transformers. They came over from Hasbro to pester me. Boy, are they regretting that now. *evil cackle*

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Faster update this time. Hope I can keep it up. On with the show!

Thanks always to my beta reader and BFF Okami-chan.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Prowler, ma mech, we gotta talk."

Prowl looked up from studying the maps and sketches Hound and Sunstreaker had collaborated on. This was proving to be the most challenging strategy he ever had to plan. Probably would be easier if they weren't reduced to using crayons on various sized scraps of coloured paper. "Yes Jazz?"

"It's personal. Nothing to do with our grand campaign." Jazz awkwardly sat down and rubbed the back of his neck.

Prowl put down the colourful maps and gave the saboteur his full attention. A nervous Jazz was a rare thing indeed.

Jazz sat in silence a long moment. Prowl waited patiently, knowing that Jazz would speak when he was ready.

"You and CeeCee are pretty tight now. Everyone knows that." Jazz began.

Everyone did know that. It was pretty much impossible to keep secrets in the Mazes. Besides the obvious fact that he and CeeCee had started 'sharing blankets' as the local euphemism went, Prowl had an idea what Jazz was getting around to though. "This is about you two being caught in a somewhat compromising position in the back hallways, isn't it?"

"Somewhat compromising? Prowl, you know sometimes even _I_ can't tell when you are being serious or sarcastic." Jazz gave him a wounded look.

Prowl couldn't help but laugh at his friend's discomfiture. "I'll let you decide that. Besides, I know that isn't the only time you and her were being, well, let us call it 'extra affectionate'."

"Extra affectionate? Now I know you are messing with me," Jazz huffed.

"I can assure you Jazz, I'm not the one you have been 'messing' with."

"Here I am, coming to you to confess and you already know, are not mad and are actually teasing the scrap out of me? And while we're on that, how the frag do you even know? You are all kinds of smart but you ain't telepathic." The speed of the shift from contrite Jazz to annoyed Jazz was astounding.

Prowl leaned back and smirked. It was rare when he could turn the tables on Jazz like this and he always enjoyed it fully. "I have an inside informant. The best source possible on your indiscretions with my female companion."

Jazz stopped being annoyed. He was suddenly too busy being baffled. Prowl just smiled at him but kept his peace. Jazz could figure this one out on his own.

It only took a few moments but Prowl knew exactly when Jazz had figured it out. He suddenly went wide-eyed, slack-jawed and redder than someone with his skin tone should be able to accomplish. Which meant it was time for Prowl to move in for the 'kill'. "She is always extremely descriptive. Even demonstrates some of the more hard to describe parts."

Jazz stared at him in horror for a long moment, before pausing and giving Prowl a suspicious glare. "You are slagging with me, aren't you."

Prowl leaned forward, giving Jazz an evil smirk. "Partly. CeeCee does inform me of your activities, since she does not find them something to be secretive about or ashamed of."

Jazz sat back, taking a deep breath. "Okay. But if you already knew, why aren't you mad?"

"Because that is CeeCee. Why should I be mad when she is being herself? I fell in love with her for who she is, not for someone I'd wish her to be." Prowl picked up the map again and resumed studying it. He needed to commend Sunstreaker; even with shoddy materials the workmanship was fantastic.

After a few moments, he realized that Jazz had not responded and looked back up.

Stunned didn't really describe the expression on the saboteur's face but it was the closest Prowl could come up with. "Jazz?"

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"You should know me well enough by now Jazz, to realize I don't do casual relationships. I wouldn't have gotten involved otherwise."

"Right. Of course. Silly me. I knew that."

"Now, enough about our personal lives. Come help me plan this. It's more in your field of expertise than mine." Prowl handed over the map.

Jazz took it and studied it. They soon fell into a familiar rhythm, quietly brainstorming and cross examining each other's suggestions. But Prowl could tell Jazz wasn't focused on the problem at hand. He put down the sketches he had been examining and waited.

Jazz sighed and looked Prowl in the eye. "When it comes time for us to go, to escape, how are you going to leave her?"

"I'm not. She's going to come with us," Prowl answered without hesitation.

"You sure she'll come? She is one of the leaders here. As goofy as she seems, this place wouldn't run without her at the helm."

"She'll have to. Her life would be forfeit after we escape. If Starscream doesn't already know about our relationship, he will soon after and he's just petty enough to take it out on her."

"Prowl…"

"She'll have to come, Jazz. I can't accept any other outcome, no matter how illogical it is."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sideswipe gazed at the loop of braided hairs around his wrist, twisting his arm around to see the light make the strands sparkle. A strange piece of local culture made odder by the fact it was his dark red strands contrasting with Dee's brown black ones. Officially linked with Dee now, with a certain standing in the Tunnel Rat clan.

He had never felt so alien and out of place in his life.

"Sideswipe?"

He looked up and met Dee's eyes as she walked towards him, her lessons apparently completed for the day.

"Are you okay?" Dee asked, sinking down to sit facing him. She searched his face with wide brown eyes, as if trying to divine the source of his upset.

"I'm okay enough sweetspark. Nothing to do with you and nothing we can do about it anyways. I'll deal." He pulled her close, turning her around to spoon against him. He leaned a cheek against the top of her head with a sigh. He didn't know what grand, mad scheme the dynamic monochrome duo was going to come up with this time, but they had better be planning on an extra escapee. Stupid hair ring aside, Dee was his and he wasn't leaving her behind.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hound caught the ball and tossed it against the wall again. He caught the rebound and sent it back with a vicious underhand throw. This one flew over his head, just out of the reach of his grasping fingers.

"Frag!" Hound turned to chase the ball, only to find Venom holding it.

"Interesting sport Lord Hound," Venom tossed the ball back to Hound. "I didn't think ball games were something you enjoyed."

Hound caught the ball and shrugged. "I don't like or dislike them, Venom. It's merely a way to kill some time."

"Kill some time?"

"Yes," Hound rubbed his face and sighed. "Prowl and Jazz are scheming, Sideswipe is busy with Dee, Bluestreak is off with Alpha somewhere and Sunstreaker volunteered for patrol and guard duty. All the housekeeping chores are assigned and no one needs help. CeeCee suggested I take a nap but I'm too restless to sleep anymore."

A strange smile spread over the dark haired clone's face. "Restless? I happen to know a cure for that." He held out a hand. "Come. I'll show you."

Hound stared at the clone for a long moment, blinking, once, twice, three times. He couldn't be suggesting...

With a sigh and a shrug, Hound tossed the ball aside and took the offered hand. "Let's go."

Couldn't pass up an opportunity to learn more about humans after all.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sunstreaker smiled as he watched one of his patrol mates. The wildly gesturing blond clone was partly telling, partly re-enacting a prank pulled on a rival clan. He strongly suspected the story was mostly fabricated and overly embellished but you had to give him points for delivery. When the punch line came, Sunstreaker laughed easily with everyone else.

It had taken him a while to get the other clan fighters to stop deferring to him and calling him Lord. That fragger Alpha actually helped him out with that too. Sunstreaker wasn't sure why the clone leader had bothered. Maybe he was trying to suck up and apologise some more?

Whatever the reason, Sunstreaker felt better than he had since they had been captured. The routine of drill, sparring and patrol was a familiar one that soothed his troubled spark. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even Sideswipe, let alone speak of it but the... the... things that happened before they were changed into humans haunted him. Being mostly idle didn't help him at all.

He needed to get Sideswipe in on this.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"So, what do you think of that one?" Jazz stretched and yawned. They had been at this for hours. CeeCee had been by twice; once with food and a funny story about Hound and Venom, the second time to warn them that they had better not think they were going to miss a sleep period and to glower meaningfully at Prowl. Jazz didn't think they'd survive a third reminder. Frag but that woman was Ratchet all over again!

Prowl yawned and rubbed his face. "I think if I had my battle computer, I might be able to suggest something to increase our odds."

"I know it's risky Prowl but it's probably our best bet." Jazz crossed his arms and leaned forward on the crate they were using as a table. He wanted to lay his head down too but knew he wouldn't stay awake if he did.

"Like I said earlier, this is your area of expertise. I don't like the odds but I can't think of anything better or any way to lower the risks." Prowl braced an elbow on the crate and leaned into his palm, eyes closed. "Let's look at it again in the morning."

"Ain't no mornings in this Pit, Prowl."

"Wake me when we get one."

Jazz definitely needed sleep. Watching Prowl pass out in slow motion really could not be this amusing. Worth it though, even with the dark glare CeeCee gave him.

He levered himself up and helped her manhandle Prowl to their blankets. Prowl muttered a little but didn't wake. Jazz watched CeeCee-37 settle the tactician for a moment before he turned to head for his own sleep spot.

"Lord Jazz?"

Jazz sighed and turned. "CeeCee sweetie, I think we know each other far too well now for this Lord thing. And what's with telling Prowler everything, hmm? Trying to get me slagged?" He raised an eyebrow as he gazed down at her.

CeeCee-37 merely smiled tiredly back at him. "Lord Jazz, you are exhausted. Lay down and join us."

"Now I know why Prowl loves you so much," he complained as he complied and lay down with her and the tactician. "You both like to mess with people the same way."

She kissed his cheek in reply and pulled him closer until she was sandwiched between him and Prowl. Laying her head on Jazz's shoulder, she fell asleep almost instantly.

Jazz lay there, listening to her and Prowl breathe softly as he gazed down at CeeCee's golden hair. Having her warm and soft form curled up close stirred something in him. He didn't know what; he was too tired to define it.

He just knew Prowl was right, she HAD to come with them.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"CeeCee? Are you okay?"

Dee's soft voice startled the blonde clone out of the daze she'd entered. She blinked incomprehensively a couple times before remembering what she had been doing.

"CeeCee? Should I go get Alpha?"

"I'm fine child, just at my apex. There is nothing Alpha can do for me." CeeCee-37 tried to smile at the clone child to reassure her.

"Apex? Isn't he on patrol with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker?" Dee blinked at her in unhappy confusion. "Are you sure you are okay? You look pale, like Splits did when she hit her head."

"Apex isn't only a name, child," CeeCee drew Dee close and stroked her hair. "It is a word for a stage in life. Most of us never reach it; our lives go to feed the Creator's dark desires. I have never been called on a sacred journey, few who are called return alive. Of those, most die shortly after. Like Nina and Fox a few rest periods ago. I've heard of some, a rare number that both return from a sacred journey and recover to meet their apex. I have never met one until Lord Hound and Lord Jazz returned from their journey. It is unheard of for someone to return twice and survive. If the Great Whites had known that, they might have stayed clear of Lord Jazz, no matter how injured he was."

"But Jazz isn't scary. He's nice!" Dee pulled out of CeeCee's embrace to look into her face. "He sings me songs and makes me laugh. Even if I don't always understand what he's saying."

"You are special to them, child." CeeCee-37 pointed to the hair bracelet on Dee's wrist. "Does Lord Sideswipe not jump to your defence?"

"But they aren't scary CeeCee. You know they aren't, you are special too. Why does everyone else think they are?"

"People fear what they don't understand and what is different. Even though the Lords look like us, there is something about them that marks them as different, even if you don't know them. When you get to know them, that difference is more apparent."

"I don't understand, CeeCee. Sunstreaker says you were never afraid of them."

CeeCee-37 smiled gently at the younger clone. "What the Lord of Destruction says is true child; I never feared them. Where most feared that difference in them, I embraced it."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"So Blue, what's with you and Alpha?" Bluestreak looked up. Sideswipe walked up and plopped down beside him. "You've been spending a lot of time with him since uhm… since I hit him. What gives?"

"Hmm? I don't know what you mean, Sides. Where's Dee? At her lessons?" Sideswipe without Dee was an odd sight.

Sideswipe ignored the inquiry about his ward. "Didn't think you liked humans that much. I'm not surprised by Hound or even Jazz but you and Prowl? Is it a Datsun thing?"

Bluestreak whipped his head around at Sideswipe's biting tone and stared at the red haired twin. Even when he was sarcastic as Pit, Sideswipe carried a hint of playfulness about him. But not now. Now he was the warrior that the Decepticons feared and the clones dubbed Lord of Destruction. And he was looking for a fight.

What. The. Frag?

Bluestreak narrowed his eyes and glared back at him. "No more than it is a Lamborghini thing to be an aft. What the frag is your problem?" Sideswipe wanted a fight? If he didn't shut his mouth, Bluestreak had no problem obliging him.

Sideswipe's lip curled up into a nasty sneer. "I don't like your boyfriend, Blue. Don't know how you got involved with him of all people. You saw what he tried to do to Dee. And here I thought you were fond of her."

Boyfriend? Alpha? What the..? A dark haze settled over Bluestreak, much like it had in the showers. Only this time when it cleared, someone was shouting insults in bastardized Cybertronian, his throat was on fire and he was staring into Sideswipe's shocked blue eyes. Someone had hold of him and was trying to pull him off the red haired twin.

"Bluestreak calm down! Let him go!" That was Alpha. Why was Alpha yelling at him? And who was trying to curse in Cybertronian? Oh wait! That was him. No wonder his throat hurt.

Bluestreak shut his mouth and let Alpha pull him off Sideswipe. Another clone helped Sideswipe up and offered him a cloth for his… bleeding nose? Bluestreak glanced down at his hands. The right one had blood smeared across the knuckles.

Alpha stepped between them and levelled a disgusted look at both of them. "I don't care that you two are Lords, in-fighting within the clan is not tolerated. Now then, someone want to tell me what started this?"

Bluestreak glanced down at his blood covered hand again. What did start it? "Uhm... I don't know. Ow, frag my throat hurts."

Alpha gave him a considering look before nodding and turning to Sideswipe. "Well?"

Sideswipe gaped at the clone leader. "That's it? You are going to let him off with just that and give me scrap instead? Is he that good of a frag?"

"Bluestreak! Snap out of it!"

Bluestreak blinked and shook his head. Then shook it again when he realized he was being restrained by two clones that resembled Venom. He wasn't sure how he knew neither were Venom either. He looked up at Alpha. "I'm doing it again, aren't I?"

Alpha sighed and put his hands on his shoulders. "Yes you are. I can see what this is partly about, at least on your side of it. Go with Vane and calm down. I'll deal with Sideswipe."

"But… Alpha, he doesn't like you. That's what this is about. I remember that part now."

"I guessed that Bluestreak. It's alright. Go with Vane, I got this."

Bluestreak nodded and let the clone on his left, Vane guide him away. Primus he was tired.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Alpha watched silently as Bluestreak was gently led away by young Vane before turning to glare coldly at Sideswipe.

Sideswipe didn't look very God-like or frightening holding a bloody cloth to his nose, staring in annoyed confusion after his clan-mate. For that brief, unguarded moment, he looked young, vulnerable and very human. Then he raised his eyes, met Alpha's and the moment was gone, locked behind anger and pride once again.

_I've just been at war a long time and sometimes it gets to me. _Bluestreak's words came back to him in a rush.

It certainly explained a lot about all the Lords of Light.

Alpha shoved his speculations to the back of his mind. He'd think on it later; right now he had a volatile and dangerous situation glaring at him and he had to deal with it.

He dismissed the other clones and walked over to look Sideswipe in the eye. They were about the same height and build, but Alpha knew Sideswipe was much stronger and faster than him. It didn't bother him since he knew that the Lord of Destruction wouldn't attack without provocation and he didn't plan on getting physical with Sideswipe.

"All right, I've got Bluestreak's side of the story, what's yours?"

"Right… what you really mean is you are going to get it later when you two sneak off behind the crates." Sideswipe sneered at him defiantly.

Sometimes it was very hard to remember that they were allies and this 'God' was supposed to be one of their saviours.

"Sideswipe, I know you have a personal grudge against me, but taking it out on your clan-mate is cruel, unfair and completely wrong." Patience, Alpha. Getting angry with him is what he wants.

"Oh really? How's that?"

"If you even hint that he's attractive, Bluestreak has black outs and panic attacks."

"I'm sure you tell him that… hey what?" Sideswipe blinked, sneer replaced with shock.

"I don't know why, other than you all used to be a lot different than you are now and he despises being in this body."

"Blue told you all that?"

"Yes, after I inadvertently triggered a couple of black outs for him."

"When was this?" Sideswipe demanded, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Sideswipe, I'd watch my tone if I were you. I bumped into Bluestreak when I went for a late shower one night. I gave him an offhand compliment about how I find you all attractive and it spiralled down from there. Unlike you, making purposefully vicious comments to provoke him." Alpha glared back, not giving an inch.

"You showered with Bluestreak?"

"As have you. We got clean and talked. We became friends and that is all. Bluestreak, unlike you, can accept an apology and forgive. And I am truly sorry for frightening Dee. It won't happen again." Alpha rubbed his chin ruefully. "I guarantee it."

Sideswipe looked suspiciously at him for a long moment. He opened and closed his mouth a couple times before finally speaking. "You aren't calling us Lord. Why?"

"Bluestreak requested I stop. Threatened to give me a bruise to match the one from you if I didn't comply." Alpha smiled wickedly at Sideswipe. "I think we both know that he could back that one up."

Sideswipe glowered at him again but it lacked the heat it did previously. "Yeah, I guess we do. So you aren't fragging him?"

"I'm going assume that fragging means the same as screwing. No I'm not."

"But you want to," Sideswipe pressed.

"I'm not going to fall into that trap. I find him attractive, he knows that. But he'd never want to and has made that perfectly clear. I'm okay with that," Alpha replied.

"And Dee?"

"Again, perfectly clear."

"So I guess I owe Blue an apology." Sideswipe muttered, glancing at the floor.

"An apology and you will do the balance of his chores for the next five rest periods."

"What?"

"As I told you, in-fighting is not tolerated. I'm sure Jazz and Prowl would agree with me were I to broach this to them?" Alpha couldn't suppress his grin as the red haired 'god' wilted. "Now, how about we go grab something to eat and you tell me about the world you come from."

Sideswipe perked up and walked with him out of the room. "Okay, sure, I don't mind. But why haven't you asked Blue to tell you? He wouldn't mind either, especially if you are buddies."

Alpha gave a rueful sigh. "I have. But when he gets wound up, I have a very hard time understanding what he's saying. I don't have the heart to tell him that."

Sideswipe only laughed in reply.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_From the hand of Prowl, Lieutenant Commander, 2IC of the Autobots, Chief Tactician _

Date Unknown

_I am Lt Cmdr Prowl of the Autobots, second to Optimus Prime and if recovered, I would ask that this journal be sent directly to him._

_Prime,_

_Jazz and I seem to have a working plan for escape. I don't like it. It's full of holes and risks but it's the best we can manage under the current conditions. And we will be bringing a couple of the clones with us: Dee, who we all have adopted and CeeCee-37, who had adopted us. I confess, I have allowed myself to become emotionally involved with her. My only excuse is that since I lack my battle computer, I find myself unable to stave off my emotional routines as I should. Perhaps it turned out for the best. CeeCee and to a lesser extent Dee, have helped stave off the despair that I feel in the depth of my spark. She inspires me to continue to fight and I find myself wanting to show her the world beyond these walls. _

_My apologies Optimus, I just returned from receiving the twins reports and reread what I had written._

_When did I become such a romantic idiot?_

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Alpha! Alpha! Something is wrong with CeeCee!"

Alpha whipped his head around from his conversation with Sideswipe and Bluestreak to the panting child that just dashed around the corner. He was on his feet and almost out the door before he realized it.

He paused and looked at the shocked Lords behind him. "Go get the other Lords. Especially Prowl and Jazz. Child, go get Venom. Hurry, there isn't much time." Then he ran out.

OoOoOoOoOoO


End file.
